Get him back
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Genzo makes a big mistake and Karl breaks up with him.
1. Chapter 1

Get Him Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not making any money with it.

Warnings: Sad, depri, romance, yaoi

Pairings: (Genzo x Wakabayashi x Tsubasa Ohzora); (Hermann Kaltz x Stefan Levin); Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider

Beta: cercenightshade ( KarlxGenzo)

Summary : Genzo makes a big mistake and Karl brakes up with him.

* * *

Get him back 1

"So that's it?" asked Genzo.

"Yes, that's it", answered Karl.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that", Karl stood there with a cardboard box in his hands.

"After all this time?"

"Yes, and it's all your fault." Karl looked coldly at Genzo's bent head.

"I said, I was sorry", Genzo looked up.

"And? Do you really think, I would- I could forgive you for that? You have betrayed me and moaned his name instead of mine…."

Karl was angry and Genzo knew he had every right to be so.

"I'm sorry. Really. Please stay. I promise you…"

"No", Karl interrupted him, "it's too late, Genzo. You have hurt me. And besides that, how am I supposed to trust you again? Tell me."

Genzo looked to one side. He hurt Karl, but he had hurt himself too.

"Karl, I beg you", he began. Tears filled his eyes. He didn't want Karl to leave. He needed him.

"No, Genzo. I'm going. So… Goodbye", Karl turned around and marched out of the house.

Genzo stood there, just staring at the floor. He couldn't believe it, that it should all end like that.

His relationship with Karl, after four years, ending just like that.

He sat down at the kitchen table and rested his head on his arms. Genzo cried. His heart hurt and he wanted Karl back

It was all his fault, he knew it and he wasn't denying it, but he wanted another chance. Just one. He would never ever make that same mistake again.

He cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? How? He had known that Karl was jealous of Tsubasa, hated him, because of… what`? Genzo had never really understood that, but he knew that Karl didn't like the other football player. Then Genzo made second most stupid mistake in his life - He slept with Tsubasa. It was after their victory of the world championship; They both had been drunk, true, but he still shouldn't have done it.

His first big mistake had happened two days before.

He had moaned Tsubasa's name while he was sleeping with Karl.

Naturally Karl didn't take it lightly. He had been furious, and rightly so, but still…

Genzo wished he could turn back time.

To stop himself from being such an idiot.

A sob escaped his throat.

He wanted Karl back, and prove to him that he was the only one. But… he had broken Karl's heart, and his along the way too...Was there even a future together for them? Or would they go their separate ways? Genzo didn't want that to happen. No, he would fight for Karl. There had to be a way to get his heart back and Genzo Wakabayashi was determined to do it. Karl-Heinz Schneider belonged to him no matter what; Even if that meant ending his friendship with Tsubasa, he would gladly do so. Karl was more important.

Forcefully, Genzo stood up. He would give Karl a few days and then begin his "Get -Him-Back- action". And the first step was to transfer to Bayern München.

Kaltz would be alone then, but perhaps he could persuade him to transfer with him? For all he knew, Kaltz had a crush on a certain 'Field god of destruction.'


	2. Chapter 2

Get him back 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings: ?

Paring: Karl-Heinz Schneider x Genzo Wakabayashi; Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

* * *

Get him back 2

Genzo was grumpy. He barely slept last night, and when he did catch a few minutes sleep here and there, he dreamt of Karl. Just little bits of memories, and he always woke up to find the side next to him cold and empty.

So Genzo was grumpier than ever. The look in the mirror hadn't helped either. His hair was tousled and his eyes were red.

He glared at his reflection, but that didn't make it any better.

He wanted breakfast and he wanted Karl.

He scuffled to the kitchen, anticipating breakfast, but at the kitchen entrance, the full force of reality hit him hard.

No Karl, no breakfast, no nothing. Genzo growled. This wasn't his morning.

He needed breakfast. Now.

But before he could decide if he should make breakfast himself or go back to bed, the doorbell rang.

Probably it was Karl coming back from a morning run with rolls.

'Yeah, right', his inner voice whispered,' stop dreaming and wake up. He is gone.'

The doorbell didn't stop its annoying noise, so Genzo stomped to the door to bite the head off of the unfortunate one, who had the bad luck to come across him this morning…

He opened the door and got slapped. Hard.

He needed a few seconds before he had registered what had just happened.

Who dared to..?

He glared down at an all too familiar girl.

"How could you? How could you sleep with Tsubasa? He is _MY_ boyfriend. How could you?" she raised her hand again to slap him again, but he caught her arm. Obviously Tsubasa had told her. He couldn't care less.

"I was drunk. He was drunk and that is that.", he let her arm go and slammed the door right into her face.

Girls! He didn't understand them at all. No, that was not right. He understood Marie pretty well. Couldn't every girl be like Marie? Was it that much to ask?

She was nice, didn't cry, didn't squeak like all the other girls, you could joke around and laugh with her. But the best part was: You could talk with her about football. Really talk with her. That was rare, even here in Germany. She knew the games, who scored what goal when and where, who the trainer was, the tactic, the players (true, most girls knew them too, but they weren't interested in the game itself) and she played football (forward like her brother). Really, if he ever was forced to marry a girl, she had to be like Marie.

He had nearly reached his kitchen again, when the doorbell rang for a second time.

"Argh", Genzo whirled around. If that was Sanae again…

He marched to the door and opened it forcefully.

"Okay, now you listen, you stupid, little, brat…" he stopped and blinked.

Before him didn't stand Sanae, but his two big brothers stared at each other for a few seconds, then Genzo slammed the door shut.

Right what he needed now. His big brothers. What were they doing here?

He frowned, when his brain registered something else.

They hadn't, had they?

He opened the door again. They had.

Happily he grabbed the bag full of rolls and closed the door again.

How nice of his brothers to bring him breakfast, but they shouldn't have come all the way from Japan to bring it to him .

Smiling he walked back to the kitchen. The day suddenly had become a little bit sunnier.

He should have known that his peace wouldn't last long.

"Zo-Chan, that wasn't nice. To lock us out. We have come all the way here to see you, and what are you doing? But thank God, we had the second key."

His brothers had unlocked the door and were, at that moment, marching into his kitchen.

"Grrr, stop calling me that." he snapped at them.

"No, Zo-Chan. You always go up the wall nicely, when we call you that."

His oldest brother was sitting down on the table top.

Genzo smirked. Actually he never had intended to use those measures, but revenge was a bitch and his brothers deserved it.

"If I where you, I wouldn't sit down there", he said with a smirk.

His oldest brother looked suspiciously and his other brother stood there with three plates in his hands.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Karl and I had famous, hot and dirty sex on it", he answered calmly.

"Eww", he had never seen his brother getting off a table that fast.

His brothers looked at the table with disgust.

"Genzo! That was a piece of information we didn't want to know. And stop using the s-word", his oldest brother lectured him.

"Okay", Genzo answered, „ Karl and me fucked on the kitchen table. Oh and on the counter top, the kitchen floor, the couch, the coffee table…", Genzo was counting down all the places he and Karl had had sex.

„Genzo! ", his brothers screamed in unison, „stop it. Have you forgotten your manners? You don't talk about …that"; his oldest brother stood there, hands at his hips and looked disapprovingly at him.

Genzo enjoyed his victory.

„ Really, you are so prudish", but than he became sad.

It was true; Karl and he had sex all around the house. One time even in the garden, but now it was all gone. He only had the memories and nothing more.

Before he could stop them, the tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Karl was gone and there wouldn't be any hot love-making anymore.

He wiped the tears away.

His brothers looked uncomfortably at each other.

„ Hey, Genzo, you all right? ", Genichi, his oldest brother, knelt down on front of him.

„ Yeah-yeah, 'M fine", Genzo sniffled

Genji placed the plates on the table and asked to lighten the mood

„ Where… Where is this Ka…Ka… You-know-who? ", but it had a different reaction than expected.

Genzo started crying again.

Genichi took him into his arms and petted his back soothingly.

„ShhShhh… everything is going to be all right", he rocked Genzo back and forth.

„Genzo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything wrong", Genji said apologetically.

They both felt uncomfortable. It was distressing to see their little brother, who had grown up so much faster than them, crying. Even when he was little, they both couldn't remember that Genzo had ever cried. And now…

„Hey, Genzo. Why don't you tell us what is wrong?", Genji tried to comfort his little brother.

„ Come", he pulled Genzo to his feet and guided him to the living room.

„Here", he sat down on the couch .Genzo rested his head on his older brothers legs.

„ Now, tell us what is wrong", Genji said and sat opposite his brothers in an armchair.

He looked at his brothers calmly.

Genichi stroked threw Genzo's hair, comforting him.

Genzo closed his eyes.

His brothers would understand him.

„ I'm…I'm like father", he began. It was hard talking about it, but he had to get it out.

„Why? ", Genji asked.

„ Because I betrayed Karl. "

Genji raised an eyebrow.

„ And that makes you like father? "

Genzo sighed.

His brothers didn't like their stepbrother that much. He couldn't understand why, but now was not the time to discuss that matter.

„I mean it. I betrayed him, with someone he hates."

His brothers didn't say a word.

Genichi still stroked his hair and Genji sat there. Waiting to hear more.

„ And as if that wasn't enough, I screamed that person's name, instead of his, when we had sex. ", there now it was out.

His brothers flinched, when they heard the word 'sex' but otherwise didn't show any reaction.

„ And who was that other person? ", Genji asked.

„Tsubasa ", answered Genzo after he had taken a deep breath.

„ Tsubasa. Soso. Fine. Now the question is: why did you sleep with Tsubasa. ", his second oldest brother asked.

Genzo sighed.

„ I slept with him, because… because…

Okay the full story. We had won the world championship and at the victory party him and me, we drank a little bit too much, you know. After midnight or so, I can't remember, we both decided that we had enough and were tired. And before you ask: No, we hadn't flirted with each other at all and there wasn't any sexual tension in the air. Nothing of that.

So we went to the hotel room. Nothing had happened until then.

We lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and didn't say a word until suddenly Tsubasa asked, if I ever had kissed anyone.

I didn't know where he got that from, but I told him yes.

He said he never had. I think, I looked at him, but I'm not sure of it.

The only think I know for sure is that suddenly we kissed. I don't know why. Really. We just kissed and even then I didn't feel bad about it, because… because in my head I was kissing Karl not Tsubasa. It wasn't Tsubasa with me. He was just a replacement for Karl. That is the point. He was just a replacement", Genzo started crying again. He knew that, but it did hurt so much.

" I don't know, if I moaned Karl's name or his and I cant remember how it was either, the next thing I knew for sure is, that I awoke naked to an equally naked Tsubasa." ,Genzo stopped.

"So, you are saying, that Tsubasa was just a replacement. Than why did you scream his name", Genji asked.

"Because… it was the first thing that came to my mind. No really, "Genzo continued hurriedly, before his brothers could interrupt him, "I meant Karl, but used the wrong name. You know me. I call you two whatever name comes first into my mind.

I wasn't thinking at that moment that is all. I just screamed the first thing that came into my mind. It hadn't happened for the first time. Okay, I haven't screamed Tsubasa name before, but hell, I have screamed other words."

"Like?" Genji asked.

"Like HSV, or great god."

"Aha, see. That is the difference. You just screamed some random words, but never another name."

Genzo frowned. True, he had sometimes screamed the most surprising things, when he had an orgasm, but he had never screamed another name.

"But why Tsubasa? I don't understand it?" Genichi asked.

Gonzo sighed.

"I have told you, Genji…"

"Genichi, my name is Genichi.", his brother corrected him.

"See? I did it again.

"Yes, but back to the question." Genji interrupted him.

"Because I had read an article where Tsubasa was mentioned. That is all"

"So, you weren't with you thoughts with Ka… you-know-who."

"No wonder he is angry with you", Genichi said.

"Yes, I wouldn't love it, too," Genji said.

"Shut up, you two, will you?", Genzo opened his eyes and sat up.", as far as I can remember, you two are still virgins." His brother blushed at this, "so you can't speak. Have sex and you can lecture me."

His brothers were as red as tomatoes.

"Genzo, do you have to be so blunt? Really. Germany hasn't done you any good."

"Why? Sex is pretty normal you know? Where do you think the little babies come from? The stork?", Genzo looked defiantly at his brothers.

They behaved like little girls sometimes.

"No, but still. You don't have to talk so openly about it", Genichi said.

"Pfft", Genzo shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Genzo got up and went to the kitchen. Again. Probably he could now eat breakfast.

"Because, mother is worried about you. You haven't found a girlfriend yet.", Genji said and looked at Genzo's retreating back

"Oh, no one has told them then?", Genzo asked and sat down at the kitchen table.

"No,and what do you think her reaction will be like, when she finds out that her little Zo-Chan is ga… prefers men?", Genichi said and came into the kitchen.

Genzo sighed and rubbed his forehead. Women. Sometimes they got on his nerves.

"Okay. But father knows, I guess?", he asked.

"Yes, but he prefers not to talk about it", Genichi sat down at the kitchen table opposite from his little brother.

"So you are here, to see that I'm alright."

"Yes, and to see that you find a Japanese girlfriend. Mother wouldn't like a German girl. You know her and her prejudices."

"I'd rather not think about it.", Genzo answered, "Ah, Harry, while you are standing, would you please give me the milk from the refrigerator?"

"Harry? My name is Genji. Really, you aren't good with names", his brother answered but gave him the milk (and a cup) none the less.

"Thank you. So what have you planned for today?" Genzo hoped that he could get rid of them as soon as possible. Not that he didn't like his brothers, he just preferred them just a little bit father away. Like, say, in Japan.

"Nothing", Genzo flinched. He was afraid of something like that.

"Listen you two; I haven't any time to babysit you. I need to talk to Hans; I mean Harry, and then I have to make a telephone call. So you two better find yourself something to do, without me.", he stated.

His brothers looked disappointed.

"Zo-Chan. We are your family and want a little bit of your time. Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes, right at the moment it is".

Than a thought struck him, "If you really want to spend some time with me, I might have an idea. I know it's a little bit difficult for you, seeing as you two are… Let's say it politely, not really good at romantic matters, but still… Something might come out of it."

Genji raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want us to do?", he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing too complicated. But you see, I want Karl back and you might have some ideas, despite your lack of experience in relationships."

Genichi looked angrily at him,"If you want our help, stop insulting us"

"Why? I just state the facts", Genzo looked feisty at his brothers.

"No you don't, you sly, little…"but Genichi didn't get far, because the doorbell rang for a third time this morning.

"Argh! What is going on this morning?" Genzo shouted and marched to the door.

He took a deep breath, before he opened it.

"Morning' Gen. How are ya?" Kaltz greeted him.

"Morning, Harry", Genzo answered. He was relieved and happy, that it was Kaltz at his door. He didn't know if he could take another surprise.

"Come in. I want to talk to you anyway." he opened the door completely and Kaltz stepped in.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked as they both went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but a second one can't hurt", Kaltz answered.

"Why did I ask?" Genzo rolled his eyes.

"I dunno. Out of habit?" Kaltz chuckled.

"Yes, maybe."

They had reached the kitchen.

"Harry, may I introduce you to my two brothers? This one", he pointed at his brother at the table, "is my oldest brother: Genichi. And this one, at the wall I was fucked against by Karl", he said it loudly and looked straight at his brother, who turned red and went away from said wall, "is my second oldest brother: Genji."

"Genzo! How often, do we have to tell you, to watch your manners"

Genzo and Kaltz chuckled.

"Siblings, this is Hermann Kaltz, a friend of mine. So you better be nice to him."

Genzo went to the kitchen cupboard and got a plate out of it.

His brothers looked at Kaltz from head to foot. And turned up their noses.

Genzo caught sight of it and asked

"What is wrong?", if his brothers had said one thing against his friend, he would give them a talking-to they would never forget.

"He wears shoes", Genichi said.

"Yes, and?"

"In the house", Genji said upset.

Genzo sighed. His brother could be so exhausting at times.

"Yes. We are here in Germany. It is a different country with different habits. They don't wear slippers often." he turned to Kaltz, "Harry, forgive them, their stupidity. They aren't used to different customs, seeing as they were never out of Japan that often."

"Don't worry", Kaltz answered and sat down at the table;" I had problems with the Japanese customs, too. But why do you want to speak to me? "

"After breakfast", Genzo answered and sat down, finally eating breakfast in peace.

After they had finished eating and had put the plates in the dish-washer, Genzo dragged Kaltz upstairs to the bedroom.

"You two can clean up the rest", he called to his brothers. "Harry and I have matters to discuss. "

His brothers looked at him incredulously, but Genzo took no notice of it.

In the bedroom, Genzo pushed Kaltz in and closed the door, then he locked it.

"Now, what is the matter? Have I done anything wrong?", Kaltz asked, unsure.

"No, no. I wanted to ask you, if you would transfer to Bayern with me. "

Kaltz chin hit the floor.

"Tr-transfer to Bayern? Why? ", he sputtered.

"You know why. I want Karl back and that is the only way I can see how. ", Genzo said.

Kaltz looked at him.

"So are you coming with me? "

"Why should I? ", Kaltz asked. His voice was a little bit too high.

Genzo rolled his eyes. Sometimes Kaltz was really slow.

"Isn't it obvious? I can be near Karl and you could see your beloved Levin." ,Kaltz blushed a little, "Every day during training, and you might even talk with him. Think about it. Oh and don't forget the showers after training or a game. Isn't that something? Imagine, you under the shower, him next to you, pearls of water running down his Adams apple, down his chest, dripping from a hard, pink nipple, and ran, down his stomach, some might fall into his navel, where they are waiting to be licked away, down his member, his upper thighs." Genzo looked at Kaltz and enjoyed the reactions he got out of him, "Ah, and think about all the water drops that are running down his back, and between his tight buttocks…"

"STOP IT GEN!", Kaltz said in panic.

Genzo's description had gotten him petty aroused and if Genzo continued, Kaltz's little friend would build a tent; In fact, his trousers felt too tight already.

"So, you are coming with me?" Genzo asked.

The shower description hadn't gone without an impression on him, too. But for him, it was Karl.

"Uh, yeah, but only if they could use a midfielder", Kaltz was taking deep breathes to calm down.

"Good", Genzo smiled, "I'll call the manager this evening and let you know. "

Kaltz nodded.

"Uhm, I better go. Have to take of a little problem. Besides, you probably want some time with Ginko and Geko. "

Genzo blinked. Ginko and Geko? Kaltz surly couldn't mean…

He looked at Kaltz, who looked uncomfortable, and then started laughing.

Kaltz stared angrily at him. HE couldn't see what was so funny.

"Okay, where is the joke", he asked impatiently.

"Gi…Ginko and.. Ge-Geko…", Genzo said between laughs.

"And? "

"Nothing", Genzo said, still chuckling.

"It's just… It's just, that they sound like girls' names. You know. ", he started laughing again.

Kaltz shook his head.

"Whatever you say. I should leave you three alone now, shouldn't I? "

"No, no, please don't go. We can take them around Hamburg and show them the town."

Genzo looked at him.

Kaltz pondered that suggestion and then said, "Okay, but I make no guarantee that they will like it."

"Don't worry. A culture shock will be good for them. ", Genzo assured him, "besides, that could give me something against them. "

Kaltz raised his eyebrows.

"I don't like the nickname they gave me, so I can get back at them this way", Genzo explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Get him back 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings:?

Beta: Interstellar Overdrive

* * *

Get him back 3

Frustrated, Karl-Heinz fastened his sneakers. He had slept badly, and it was all Genzo Wakabayashi's fault.

Karl's illogical side told him to forgive Genzo for everything, and go back to him.

His reasonable, and slightly stronger, side told him, that Genzo had made two big mistakes, both of which were unforgivable.

But maybe his illogical side wasn't that wrong, he thought.

He still loved Genzo, despite his errors, but to forgive and forget? No way. No, Genzo deserved punishment. Genzo would just have to put his shoulder to the wheel if he wanted him back. Because he could be stubborn, for a time, anyway.

And now with a little distance he could think more clearly.

He still loved Genzo, and would always love him, but his betrayal was like killing him.

An inner voice told him, to find somebody else, but he knew, he just KNEW, that Genzo was his one and only and that he would never love someone like him.

But what if Genzo doesn't try? a little doubtful voice asked him; what if he realizes that he loves Tsubasa?

Something like that won't happen, Karl answered back, but he started to doubt himself.

He shook his head to get rid of that annoying voice.

No, Genzo loved him, he was sure of that.

Suddenly, a hand clapped on his back.

Angrily, he turned around and looked at the smiling face of Sho Shunko.

What's up?asked a good humored Sho.

Karl looked at him without answering.

"Aaaw, are you in a bad mood? I know something that helps", Sho leered, "SEX!"

Karl rolled with his eyes and turned around.

Without looking at Sho any longer, he left the changing room.

Sulking, Sho stared at his retreating back.

"You will never get him that way", commented Stefan Levin, who had watched the whole scene from afar, dryly.

Sho looked angrily at him.

"Shut up. Compared with you, I'm trying. You're always turning red, whenever Kaltz's name is mentioned", barked Sho.

"No I don't" defended Levin himself, but his face was red like a tomato.

"Ha, look in the mirror." Sho teased him.

Levin tried to hit Sho, but Sho dodged away and called: "Kaltz, Kaltz, Kaltz Kaltz Ka-" Suddenly, the door of the changing room was smashed against the wall.

Levin and Sho flinched and looked frightened at Karl-Heinz Schneider, who stood fuming at the door, hands at his hips.

"Would you stop with this childish silliness and start training?" he hissed, before he marched out again.

Meekly, Sho and Levin trotted after him.

Both knew that it was best not to anger him further. Karl-Heinz was in a bad mood, and goofing around during training had just one consequence: A talking-to from Karl-Heinz Schneider that you would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Get him back 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings:?

Beta: Interstellar Overdrive

* * *

Get him back 4

Sanae stood angrily, almost crying at Hamburg Hauptbahnhof.

Two days ago, Tsubasa had told her everything.

At first she was too shocked to feel anything, but then she felt anger and sorrow.

Sorrow because Tsubasa had betrayed her, and anger because he DID it.

But, because she couldn't overcome herself and be mad at Tsubasa, she had wanted to hurt Wakabayashi instead.

Wakabayashi, however, had stopped her and now she stood at Hamburg Hauptbahnhof, and was at a loss.

Tired, she sank down on a bench and closed her eyes.

If she thought about it now, she had to admit, that their relationship hadn't been well for a few months.

She and Tsubasa had never… - they had never talked WITH each other. Tsubasa had talked about football and nothing but football, while she silently sat there and listened. But that wasn't how she imagined their- her relationship.

Of course, she had known that football meant everything to Tsubasa, but she had hoped that Tsubasa would pay a little bit more attention to her. However, Tsubasa hadn't changed and she hadn't said anything.

The conclusion of it all was that their relationship would have ended sooner or later.

She still loved Tsubasa, but going on like nothing happened, wasn't working.

Perhaps she had lived too long in Europe, but she wanted to do something without him, and on her own, for a change. Without having to consider Tsubasa's career.

She was no longer a little girl, who would do everything for her love; No, she was a grown up, young woman.

She would get over Tsubasa and live her own live, the way she wanted it to be. True, it wouldn't be easy, but she would make it. She was sure of that.

And the first step was to find a job.

She took her luggage and walked into the next café.

At a table next to the window she sat down and pulled out her lap top.

Now that she had decided she would leave her past behind, she felt strange. Like she wasn't Sanae Nakazawa anymore.

She searched through the internet, looking for a job.

After a while, she found what she had been looking for.

An hour later, she left the café.

She had made her plans, which would lead her to München.


	5. Chapter 5

Get him back 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: ?

Pairings: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

* * *

Get him back 5

Marie Schneider mounted her bike. Her training was over and she only wanted to go home.

She looked around the parking area of the club, to find the Porsche of her brother.

Probably he could drive her home, she thought. Her brother had trained too long last time, and was a bit too bad tempered, and she wanted to know why

Probably Genzo had done something stupid, which had upset Karl, but everything would be okay in the end.

She knew everything about them for a long time on the one hand, because Karl had told her ( not even their parents knew it), and on the other hand... lets just say it had its pros when your big brother talks in his sleep and chattered extensively about his sex life.

She was searching her pockets for her cell phone, when she accidentally looked up. Out of amazement, she nearly dropped her cell phone.

She saw her brother coming out of the club home arm in arm with an oddly familiar girl.

Her face darkened. What had Genzo done?

It looked like she had to pay him a visit. Today.

Hurriedly, she took a photo with her cell phone, even though it wouldn't be necessary. There were enough reporters and paparazzi. So a photo of them would surely appear in at least one newspaper. She then rode silently home.

Her parents wouldn't ask too many questions as to why she wanted to go to Hamburg all of a sudden; she had done it more than once.


	6. Chapter 6

Get him back 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: ?

Pairings: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider; Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

A.N.: One of my favorite chapters so far.

* * *

Get him back 6

„ Hey Harry, it's me Marie… Yes I know it's nearly 7 o'clock. … No, I'm not mad… If you would let me finish, I could explain everything to you… are you listening? Good. I'll be in Hamburg in an hour "; Marie had to hold her mobile phone away from her ear because Harry was screaming a WHAAAAAAAT? Into the earpiece.

„Harry…Harry …HERMANN KALTZ! ", shouted Marie into her mobile phone, to get Harry's attention, who was lecturing her about good behavior, proper times and so on and so on.

„Come and pick me up, okay?…. Yes I know… no, I want to see Genzo … it is important, please…. Thank you… yes I'll be careful.. See you", relieved, Marie hung up.

She sat down and leaned into the cushions.

The trip had taken 9 hours, most of which she had been asleep.

She had woken up at half past six, dressed and called Harry, now she was watching the passing landscape or was looking at her watch.

How long did it take the train to reach Hamburg?

Nervously, she bit on her lip.

She thought about all the arguments and sentences she wanted to throw out at Genzo; and thought about his possible responses.

After half an eternity, at least to her, the redemptive announcement came: „Liebe Fahrgäste. In wenigen Minuten erreichen wir Hamburg Hauptbahnhof, unser Ziel. Sie haben Anschluss and die Regionalbahn 5 um 8:01Uhr von Gleis 11 aus, and die Regionalbahn 1 um 8:15 Uhr von Gleis 1 2 , außerdem an den ICE 792 von Hamburg nach Köln von Gleis 2 um 8:33 und an den ICE 843 nach Flensburg um 8:04 Uhr von Gleis 4. Wir verabschieden uns von unseren Gästen und wünschen Ihnen eine angenehme Weiterfahrt.

Dear Passengers. In a few minutes we will arrive at Hamburg central station, our final station. We wish you a pleasant journey and thank you for traveling with Deutsche Bahn. "

Marie took her little valise from the overhead compartment and put her MP3-Player in her handbag, then she sat down again and waited. She knew the route by heart, after all, she had traveled it more than once, and because of that, she knew when she finally, finally be there.

The train got slower and slower until it stopped in the central station.

Marie jumped up, put her jacket on, took her belongings and ran to the exit.

She didn't have a problem finding Kaltz. It was nearly 8 o'clock in the morning and there were only a few people on the platform.

„ Hey Harry", she walked to him and smiled, in the hope to get him out of his bad mood.

„ Grmpf", grumpily Harry took the little valise.

„ Do you know what time it is? "

„ It's 7:54. "

„ Yes, it's 7:54. It's too early. "

„ It's not that early. "

„For you. I would call it in the middle of the night. "

They walked side by side and Harry asked

„Do your parents know about this? "

Marie nodded.

„And they hadn't anything against it? "

„ No. Believe me. It IS important. "

„ Grmpf", Harry walked down the platform.

„ Okay, I'm sorry I woke you up that early. "

„ It's all right", Harry gave in. He could never be mad at Marie for long, and he knew that she could be disbelievingly stubborn if she really wanted something. In that aspect she was like her brother.

„ Wait. I want to buy a newspaper. ", said Marie and went into the kiosk, because she had suddenly seen the BLIND.

Normally she didn't like the BLIND because it were only full of scandals and lies, but today Marie wanted it.

Surely, there would be a picture of her brother in it, of how he walked out of the club home arm in arm with the unknown woman.

She paid and opened the sports part curiously.

Right in the first page of the sports part was the picture of her brother. Ha, she knew it.

Triumphant, she closed the newspaper and folded it.

Genzo wouldn't know what hit him.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

The grin on Marie's face scared him. Kaltz could guess what it was all about.

He would have loved to call Genzo and warn him, but he hadn't the heart to do so ( Marie could be scary, when she was angry), and on the other hand Genzo always turned his phone on silent, because he wanted to sleep peacefully ( a female fan had terrorized him with phone calls in the night for months).

„ Don't you want to sleep a little? ", Harry asked carefully.

„ No. I want to see Genzo. Now. ", in her eyes was a dangerous gleam and Kaltz didn't dare to argue.

The tension in the car could have been literately cut with a knife.

Harry kept glancing sideways at Marie, who was waiting for her prey (Genzo) to be finally in front of her, so she could rip it apart bit by bit painfully.

Kaltz gulped. He felt sorry for Genzo.

After a 20 minute ride, they reached Genzo's house.

Silently and peacefully it stood there, not even guessing what would soon be upon it.

The car didn't even stop when Marie opened the door and jumped out of it, newspaper in her hand.

Hurriedly, she ran along the gravel path, while Kaltz slowly closed the car doors.

Angry, Marie pressed down on the door bell, some time or other Genzo would open it.

„ Ähm, Marie? ", Harry called out to her, „ Genzo's brothers are visiting him", but Marie wasn't paying attention, instead pressed down on the door bell again.

From inside came a few sounds, a light was put on (god knows why) and a few seconds later a tossel haired Genzo opened the door.

„ Wha…", he began but couldn't finish because Marie had hit him with the newspaper.

„ Au, hey dammit. What was that for?", protectively Genzo raised his arms because Marie hit him again and again with the newspaper.

„ You meany! What have you done?", shouted Marie at Genzo.

„ Wha… hold it a moment, will you?", Genzo grabbed the newspaper and took it out of her hands.

Marie stared angrily at him.

„ First come in.", Genzo stepped to the side and Harry dragged Marie with him.

A little lamp on a little table was on.

Genzo sat down on the couch, Kaltz next to him.

Marie stood with crossed arms in front of them, an angry frown on her face.

She really looks like her brother, thought Genzo as he saw Marie standing in front of him. The same look. The same body language. But unfortunately, she wasn't calm and collected when angry.

„So? What have you done?", hissed Marie.

Genzo raised an eyebrow.

„ If Karl hasn't told you, then way are you here?"

„This.", Marie held the photo of Karl and the young Japanese woman right under his nose.

Genzo's chin hit the floor.

„ The little bi…", murmured he and stared disbelievingly at the photo showing Karl, his Karl (!) and Sanae Nakazawa arm in arm.

„ So? What is your explanation for that?" asked Marie coldly.

Weakly, Genzo sank into the cushions of the couch. Mentally, he prepared himself to be beaten to death by a bolster or something else.

He took a deep breath, then started telling Marie everything, from the victory party, over to his one-night-stand with Tsubasa, to him screaming Tsubasa's name.

Marie's eyes became small slits.

„ How could you do that to my brother? You mean, little…" , she hit Genzo with the bolster.

„ Marie, please. I'm sorry. Aren't you listening? I'm sorry."

Genzo tried to defend himself.

„ Take this", she hit his head, „ Why should I believe you?"

„Because - "

„ I don't believe a single word."

Kaltz let Marie have five more minutes in which she beat Genzo with the bolster, then he took the bolster away from her.

Marie breathed heavily, but was much calmer.

„ Prove it to me", she demanded from Genzo.

„ Prove it?", Genzo asked stunned, „ How should I prove it? Should I hold a press-conference and confess my love for Karl to the world?"

„ For example, yes", Marie smirked mischievously.

Genzo and Harry looked horrified at her.

„ Marie! Have you gone nuts? Do you know what consequences this will have?"

„ Yep", Marie's grin became wider.

Genzo looked at her with big eyes.

„ You would have more female fans than ever. Besides", she gave Genzo a meaningful look, „ all the yaoi-fan girls could say: Ha! We have always known it."

Genzo looked disbelievingly at her.

„ Please?", he screeched ( his normal voice was lost for the moment).

„ Oh come on, please. ", Marie waved it off, „ you have more female fans out there who claim or guess that you are gay then you think."

Genzo and Harry looked fearfully at each other, but Marie continued on:

„ Don't tell me, you haven't known that. My god Genzo. There are over 500 fanfics alone with the pairing Karl and Genzo. Some of them are really… hot", Marie smiled at him.

Genzo looked back, horrified. He didn't like it in the least that there were fans out there who wrote about his sex-life. No, he didn't like it a bit.

„ Ahem, Marie" , he started, but thought differently. She was in a good mood and he didn't want to get in her bad book again.

Marie looked questioningly at him.

„ Say: would you like to help me get back your brother? I swear", he said hurriedly, „ that I will never ever be that stupid again."

Marie looked at him and thought.

If they would get back together, it would mean that she could write GenzoxKarl fics again (and she would remain the unbeaten queen in that fandom) but on the other hand, if she didn't help Genzo (and his behavior definitely deserved punishment), she would have the pleasure of 'inventing' a new pairing. She couldn't decide. Both options had their pros.

„ And why should I help you?", she asked, „ I could set up Karl with… let's say… Levin…"

„NO!", Harry cried out horrified.

Marie and Genzo stared at him.

Harry had turned red and would have loved to disappear in the covers of the couch. It was too embarrassing.

„ Please?" , Marie asked confused, before Genzo caught her attention again and explained:

„Harry… Well, he is in love with Levin."

Marie blinked. Harry in love with Levin. She needed a few minutes to understand the meaning of what had been said, but than she did something of which Genzo thought she would never do: She threw herself squealing at Harry's neck.

„ Oohhh, that's so cuuuuute", her smile went from ear to ear," how goldig. Oh my gawd, that's sooo cuuuuute", she cuddled Harry, who a few minutes ago was red, was now he was tuning blue.

„ Marie", tried Genzo; „ Marie . Let him go. Harry doesn't get any air.", Genzo had to use violence to get her away from Harry.

„ Oh, I'm sorry" , apologized Marie , but her smile would not disappear from her face.

„ Listen Marie " , Genzo tried to get her back on the topic again, „you have to help me. Please."

„ And how should that work?", she asked.

„ In two weeks, Harry and I move to München."

„ You transfer?", Marie interrupted.

„Yes, so please help me. It won't be easy anyway. Karl will be stubborn as hell", Marie looked at him. She would help him, not only because it was good for her writing career, but because Genzo and her brother were meant for each other.

She knew her brother. He always was a little bit too serious, followed every rule to the line; And besides, Karl was always happy when he was together with Genzo.

„ Okay, I'll help you, but only under one condition", Genzo had been relieved to hear the first part of the sentence, but he feared the second part, because you could never know what Marie was up to.

„ I want to be up to date with the Harry-Levin -thing."

Genzo and Harry looked dumbfounded at each other. This could NOT be reality. It couldn't .

„ Ma-Marie!", Genzo tried to convince her differently, but Marie gave him a strict look.

„ It can't be changed, can it?" ,asked Harry weakly.

Genzo shook his head.

„ Thank you."

„ No problem."

„ Great.", Marie smiled, „ I'll go take a shower, now."

She turned around to the staircase, „ Oh and Genzo, I will sleep here."

„ The second bedroom is occupied by my brothers", Genzo informed her .

He couldn't survive Marie AND his brothers( as much as he loved all three of them, but sometimes they were tiring.).

„ Where are your brothers any way ?",asked Harry.

„ Out for a walk. They should be…" , the front door opened " back now."

Genzo sighed. He could feel a headache coming.

„ Hey Zo-Chan", Marie grinned like a Cheshire cat upon hearing Genzo's nickname, „ we're back."

Genichi and Genji were coming into the living room.

„ Morning", Genzo said, hollow. Someone up there hated him.

Marie came back to the couch and looked at Genzo's brothers.

They really looked like Genzo or Genzo looked like them, depending on which way you wanted to see it..

Genichi and Genji sat down beside her.

Before any of the Wakabayashi-brothers could say something, Marie introduced herself.

„ Hello, I'm Marie, Genzo's fiancée. Nice to meet you.", she smiled at them, the she turned around and said to Genzo, „ Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Love you… Zo-Chan", and before anyone could react, she was up the stairs and in the bathroom.

Genzo's MAAARIIIIE! Could be heard three streets away.


	7. Chapter 7

Get him back 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings:?

Pairings: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider; Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

* * *

Get him back 7

Unsuspecting, Tsubasa opened the newspaper.

Two days ago he found a letter from Sanae, but he wasn't the least bit worried. Sanae would surely come back; after all, she loved him.

Believing this, he opened the newspaper and flipped through the pages.

A few minutes later he swallowed his coffee.

Horrified, he stared at the photo in the newspaper: Sanae arm in arm with Karl-Heinz Schneider. Smiling.

He needed a few minutes to understand the meaning of this.

Sanae, _HIS_ Sanae, arm in arm with KARL-HEINZ SCHNEIDER.

Angrily he threw his coffee cup at the wall.

Breathing heavily, he stood at the table and looked at the photo.

What was Karl-Heinz Schneider thinking he was doing?

First he took Genzo away from him and now Sanae?

Tsubasa was fuming, or rather, he was jealous.

Genzo had talked 24 hours a day about Schneider; What a great player he was and an even greater captain, always perfect grades, everyone loved him, yadda yadda yadda.

And what about him, Tsubasa? Wasn't he a good player too? A great captain? Didn't his prizes and trophies count for anything?

Angrily, Tsubasa bit down on his tongue. Hot tears were running down his cheeks. He hated Karl-Heinz Schneider, this super-duper football player and captain: Who had taken everything he held near and dear away from him.

First Genzo, his best friend and rival. His and his alone.

And now Sanae. His girlfriend. His, his, his.

He hated Karl-Heinz Schneider, whom he would never reach, no matter what. And that was the painful truth. It always pierced through him whenever he watched a game of Schneider's.

Why? Why couldn't he reach Schneider? Why had he such problems copying Schneider's Fire Shoot and his techniques? Normally, he hadn't such problems. He could copy what ever technique or shoot he saw. So why Schneider?

He had watched videos with Schneider's games , but he had always failed in copying his techniques, no matter how often he had trained and tried.

Because of that, and to hurt Schneider, to get back at him, he had slept with Genzo. To prove that he was better than him.

Well, it was a spontaneous idea which had hit him in the hotel room, when he was on the bed and Genzo started to talk about Schneider again. He had lost it then and this ridiculous idea struck him.

But his plan had backfired.

Oh. Genzo had slept with him (and it had been really good), but he had moaned Schneider's name not his.

He had laid long awake and cried, while Genzo was fast and sound asleep and dreaming of Schneider.

Because his plan hadn't worked and he hadn't been able to cope with Sanae that day, he had told her everything. That something like this would happen, he never would have guessed.

Tired, he sat down at the table and laid his head on his arms. The tears were flowing freely.

Why? Why did they all leave him?

Defiant, he raised his head and looked at the photo.

Fine. Should she become happy with Schneider, that would only mean that Genzo was free and therefore his.

Forcefully he stood up and went upstairs. He would fly to Hamburg and make Genzo his.


	8. Chapter 8

Get him back 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: ?

Pairings: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

A.N.: 1. Interstellar Overdrive was so nice and lend me some of her fanfics, one of her nicks and her comment. Thank you. When you see this symbol * it means , that these fanfics are written by her.

2. It took me a while to upload this chapter, but I had to add a few sentences.

* * *

Get him back 8

Genzo looked out of the window.

It had taken him and Marie a whole five hours to convince his brothers that Marie wasn't his fiancée. He was sure, that his brothers even now didn't believe it. They gave them suspicious looks now and then.

After a very late breakfast, they went shopping.

Marie had been happy to be back in Hamburg, and he and Harry couldn't have denied her any wish (they hardly ever could). So they went shopping. It wasn't been as bad as they had his brothers believe.

They had visited the different shops and Marie had bought a plush frog and a poster of a puffin (her favorite animals). In the boutiques they had fun searching for the craziest outfits and making Genji and Genichi wear them.

So, after his brothers had gotten a shock, they went into a supermarket and bought groceries.

As to decide who had to cook, they had pulled straws and Genzo had lost, so now he had to make dinner.

So he stood in the kitchen and was chopping paprika. Outside, Marie, Harry, Genji and Genichi played football. Two against two. And Genzo just noticed how much Marie resembled her big brother.  
It wasn't just her eyes or her smile or even her body language. No, it was also her football style, how she ran, how she sprinted, her ball control, everything.

He looked back at his task at hand. It wouldn't do him good to lose a finger.

So he chopped up the paprika, listening to the happy voices from outside. Seemed like his brothers had fun and could forget their shyness for a moment.

When everything was done, the noodles in the water, sauce boiling, the salad ready, he started to set the table.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes", he shouted into the garden.

"Okay," Genichi said, the others didn't seem to have heard him.

Genzo shrugged his shoulders and went back into the kitchen. He had a dinner to cook.

Puffing and with red cheeks, the four players entered the house.

"Up, wash your hands and then come eat", Genzo ordered.

"Yes, Mommy", Marie saluted in front of him and then sped up the stairs before Genzo could catch her.

"Wait you little rascal:" Genzo shouted laughing after her.

The others followed Marie.

Smiling Genzo shook his head. Really, this Marie, sometimes!

He sat down at the table and waited for the others.

A few minutes later, the others came down again and sat at the table too.

"Bon appétit", said Genzo and stared to fill the first plate.

"Bon appétit", answered Marie and Harry.

"Itadahimasu" said Genji and Genichi.

"When do you have to leave tomorrow?" asked Genzo and spooned his spaghetti.

"At eleven o'clock my train leaves", answered Marie.

"Means you have to leave around ten o'clock", thought Genzo aloud.

"Yep", Marie sipped her lemonade.

"Will I ever be able to sleep till late?" asked Genzo rhetorically.

"Nope", Harry shook his head.

Genzo sighed.

"What a hard life you live", Marie smiled at him.

Genzo looked fake-angrily at her.

"Stop making fun of me and show a little respect for your elders."

"You should be the one to talk about respect", put in Genji.

"Shut up. It's something different between us all together". Genzo turned at him.

Marie smiled at him over the rim of her glass.

"Poor old Genzo. Everyone is against you", she teased.

"Ah, shut up. Will you?" pouted Genzo.

After that they ate in silence.

"Thanks, that was nice", said Harry.

"Yes, who would have thought that old man Genzo could cook?" said Marie and took her plate into the kitchen.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." said Genzo.

"She doesn't mean it, you know", said Harry and took his plate into the kitchen, too.

Marie came back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Genzo", she said and looked sweetly at him.

"Stop doing that, you little dare-devil", said Genzo and embraced her.

"But you like that", said Marie.

"Hey, you two. SpongeBob starts now", shouted Harry from the living room.  
"Okay, we're coming." answered Genzo and wanted to turn around but Marie stopped him.

"Carry me", she demanded and looked at him with puppy-dog-eyes.

"You're a spoiled little princess, you know that?" said Genzo but picked her up nonetheless.

"Yes", Marie smiled at him.

Genzo's brothers watched them suspiciously.

"You sure that you two aren't in love with each other?" asked Genichi from the steps and raised an eyebrow.

Genzo turned around.

"Yes, we are sure", he answered, "what makes you think otherwise?"

"Just because" answered Genichi.

Genzo looked down at Marie, who shrugged her shoulders, and he turned around and went into the living room. They sat down and watched SpongeBob. Genichi and Genji weren't impressed at all (partly because they couldn't understand it, partly because they thought it childish)

"Don't you want to call Karl?" asked Genzo halfway through SpongeBob.

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?" answered Marie.

"I guess he already knows" said Harry.

"Yes, but still. I have to. You know him."

"True."

After Sponge Bob, Marie took out her cell phone and dialed the number of her brother. After three rings he picked up.

"Yes?" she heard Karl say.

"Hey, it's me… yes, I'm in Hamburg… yes, the ride was fine, thank you….I'm at Genzo's …Harry, is here too…okay, will do…I'll be in München around 20 o'clock… Mum said, that they would pick me up….Yes… good night… okay, bye", Marie hung up, "Pleasant greetings from Karl, Harry", she said.

"Thanks"

"Nothing for me?" asked Genzo disappointed.

"Nope. He only said I should be careful around you, because you are a flirt."

Genzo pouted.

"I'm NOT a flirt", he protested.

"I know. But it seems like he is mad at you", said Marie.

"Understandable" put in Harry and watched Kim Possible and Shigo fight.

"Thanks for reminding me", said Genzo grumpily.

After Kim Possible, Genzo seemed it time to go get ready for bed.

"So early?" asked Harry and looked at him.

"Yes, so early. I know you, Harry. You will talk all night and I need at least eight hours of beauty sleep."

Marie and Harry snickered.

"What's there to laugh about?" demanded Genzo to know.

"Nothing, Genzo nothing", said Marie and tried not to laugh.

Genzo raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go make your bed, hm?" suggested Marie and slipped her arms through his.

Genzo followed her grumpily upstairs.

Harry snickered.

"I'll stay down here and make the daybed"

"Do that", came the answer from above.

They were in the second bedroom to get spare covers and pillows.

"Do me a favor and carry these downstairs. I'll go and get my laptop. You have to show me these stories."  
Genzo piled the covers and pillows on Marie's arms.

"Hey" Marie protested weakly and stumbled backwards from this extra weight.

"Will do, if I make it alive downstairs" mumbled Marie and stumbled to the door and nearly into Genji.

"Oh, sorry", said Genji and wanted to go into the room but Marie stopped him.

"You Japanese are always so nice and polite, right?" she smiled at him.

Genzo knew what Marie was up to and left the room hurriedly. His brother was old enough to defend himself against a 15 year old girl (at least he should be able to).

"Wha-what do you want?" Genji was very suspicious. This German girl scared him deeply.

"Oh, nothing too difficult. I _juust_ want you to help me carry these things downstairs" she pointed at the covers and cushions which she laid on the floor.

Genji gulped. Had she really no ulterior motives behind it? He side –glanced to the door, in the hope that help would appear. But to his great dismay, no help appeared.

He looked at the girl in front of him.

"Su-sure", he said and tried to get the frog out of his throat and his nerves to calm down.

"Thank you", Marie smiled at him. She put the covers in his arms and took the cushions. Happily she marched out of the door; Genji looked after her and then at the covers in his arms. Defeated he followed her downstairs.

Genzo snickered when he saw Genji carrying down the covers. Marie always got what she wanted.

He stepped into the living room after Marie and Genji.

"Here", Genji laid the covers on the daybed.

"Thank you", Marie smiled at him.

Genji looked elsewhere but her and fled up the stairs.

Genzo laughed.

"You scared him", he said.

"I wonder why?" Marie looked after him and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yeah, why?" Genzo looked at her.

In less than five minutes the three of them had made the bed and Genzo stared his laptop.

"Show me the site, will you?" he asked.

"Aww, curious what is written about you? Or do you just want some ideas?" Marie teased him, but typed in the address of her favorite fanfiction-site.

"Here you are. Have fun reading it", she gave Genzo a kiss on his cheek, "Good night"

"Goodnight, Harry", she kissed him on the cheek too.

"Good night", answered Genzo and Harry.

Marie hopped up the stairs.

Downstairs Genzo and Harry could hear her open a door, two screams and a "Good night, Boys".

They shook their heads and chuckled, and then they turned their attention back to the laptop.

"Okay, let's see, what's there." Genzo started to scroll down the site.

It was amazing. There were many stories that were labeled 'Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider'. Genzo gulped. It was so surreal to see his name there on the screen; to know that there were people writing about his sex-life not knowing that it was true.

"Hey, why don't you click on this one? It sounds promising", Harry pointed at the screen.

"Which one? This?" he looked at Harry.

"Yep,"

"Genzo clicked on 'Get down, make love'*

His eyes got bigger and bigger the more he read.

"A little bit too much fantasy", he said.

Harry chuckled.

"Have you tried it?" he asked.

"What?" Genzo looked questioningly at him.

"To have sex in the changing room."

Genzo gave him a meaningful look.

"Naturally I have tried it, but Mister-I-Am-An-Ice-Prince just kicked me and said", Genzo tried to imitate Karl's voice" Have you lost it? What if someone comes in right now? Keep your hormones at bay, will you? You Pervert"

Harry laughed.

"Okay, you're right. So what about the next one?"

They looked at the next few stories.

"What? I'm not cold!" Genzo shouted when he read one of the comments and shook his laptop.

"Hey, stop it or you will break your laptop"; Harry said and pulled the poor electronic to safety.

_HOW CAN YOU DO IT TO WAKABAYASHI! THAT'S NOT THE REAL ONE! THE REAL WAKABAYASHI WOULD NEVER ACTS LIKE A SISSY LIKE YOU MADE HIM! HE IS COLD! C.O.L.D.!YOU SHOULD READ/SEE ALL THE INTERVIEWS AGAIN IN ORDER TO AVOID OOC PROBLEMS!_  
_M._

_PS. Sorry, I'm not in the mood for logging and leave a signed comment."_

_"Wow, Gen, some of your fans are really mean. To say it nicely." Harry commented_

_"How dare they? I'm not COLD. I'm cool, yes. Emotional, sure. Arrogant, certainly. But I'm not COLD."_

"Genzo, can you please be quiet!" Genichi shouted form above,

"Shut up!", Genzo was to angry to even care for his brothers.

"What's this about?" Marie asked.

"Someone said that Genzo would never beg Karl to stay and that he is cold", Harry answered.

"Oh, you have read that story?" Marie asked from above, " But don't worry, Genzo. I have left an answer to that review."

„Really? Where?" Searching, Genzo and Harry looked at the screen.

„GenzoxKarl? Not very creative if you asks me." Harry commented.

„They already had a Marie Schneider. Sorry and it has a meaning behind it." Marie defended her nick.

„Oh for crying out loud...

Typical jerk - will leave you a nasty message but refuses to log in so you can't respond.

*eye roll*

Excuse me dipshit, but Wakabayashi is not a one-dimensional character, m'kay?

Seriously, so many people just peg him as having either one of two qualities: 1. Coldness 2. Arrogance.

You don't know the real Genzo. So stop pretending.

And next time log in. Genzo wouldn't be proud of a fan who can't stand up for his opinion."

„That's really from you?" Harry called up to Marie.

„Yes. And I controlled my temper. Barely. But the story is really nice. And so close to reality actually."

„How does it end?" Genzo asked.

"You and Sho are falling in love along the way of trying to get Karl.

Karl and Tsubasa are realizing that their jealousy of each other is in reality, love.

I'm going to be Harry's girlfriend and Tsubasa's ex-girlfriend is going to be happily for ever with Levin."

„Can you three be quiet now?" Genichi interrupted them.

„What? You are just jealous that there aren't any fan fictions with you two out there."Genzo teased.

„Silence!"

They heard a door open and two screams.

„Boys, really. There is nothing I haven't seen. Really."

Genzo and Harry heard Marie close the door again.

„Night and have fun reading more." they heard her going back to Genzo's bed chamber.

_"Where can I leave a comment?" Genzo looked at the screen._

_"Gen, please…" Harry said weakly, but Genzo didn't hear him, he finally had found the review bottom and was now typing with two fingers and tongue between his lips._

_"Let me do it." Harry took the laptop away from him._

_"Good. Then write: How Dare you? You don't know me. I'm a whole person, not just some one-dimensional character. And for the records: I am _NOT_ C.O.L.D! Remember that. I'm cool. Yes. Arrogant. Sure. Proud .Definitely. But I'm not, I repeat ( so that you get it) NOT COLD. I have emotions you know. Like every other human being, even if I'm a half god [Here Harry rolled his eyes], I still have emotions._  
_Signed, The Real Genzo Wakabayashi._

_P.S.: Next time log in and leave a signed comment. I'm not proud of fans, who are sissies and can't stand up for their own opinion."_

_Harry just looked at him, but hit the send-button anyway._

_After that, it was quiet for probably half an hour before Harry found another fan fiction, that got Genzo fuming._

"How do you feel, being a mistress in disgrace? Harry suddenly asked Genzo, who was fascinated that someone would write a 'Tsubasa Oozora x Karl-Heinz Schneider' story.

"Huh, what?" he looked at the story Harry pointed...

"Hey, I'm not a mistress. How dare they?" Harry had to hold Genzo back or he would have smashed his laptop.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's just a fictional story."

"Easy for you to say; you haven't been called a mistress." Genzo pouted.

"Whatever you say" Harry searched for a new story, to get Genzo's mind on something else.

"What about this one?" "He clicked on the story. Genzo looked interested at the screen

"Sex in the trainers' office*? That's a good idea." Genzo's mood brightened.

"Do you think Karl will allow it?"

"Nope, I guess not. But I still can try, right?" Genzo looked hopefully at the screen. Thoughts of him and Karl having sex in the coaches' office filled his mind. Mhm, it would be really thrilling to do that."

They searched a little bit more and to Genzo's great horror, they even found a 'Mikami x Gamo'* story, so hurriedly they scrolled down, ignoring a 'Sho x Levin'* and decided to try a story called 'Endless Skies'*

"He never was engaged to anyone", Genzo said disapprovingly.

"It's just a story", Harry reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but still…." they kept on reading.

"Mhm green tea. You know, I haven't drunk green tea in a long while", he remarked at the end of the story.

"Why don't you buy some then?" Harry asked

"No, I mean real Japanese green tea. Freshly made and all."

"Than make it"

"Yes, I could, couldn't I?" Genzo turned the laptop off, "I've had enough. These fans have definitely too much imagination"

Harry grinned at him.

"You're still just mad that you have been called at mistress."

"Stop calling me that", Genzo punched him lightly on his arm."

"Ouch". Okay, you are not a mistress. You are his wife. Better?"

"His wife?" Genzo grabbed a pillow and stared to hit him with it ( a habit he had picked up from Marie), but he had forgotten that Hermann Kaltz was a dirty player in pillow fights. Using his shortness to his advantage he pummeled Genzo and stared to tickle him.

"Ah…. Noho…. Ha-Harry…stop…you dirty….. bastard", said Genzo between laughs.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT AND GO TO SLEEP?" shouted Genji from above.

They had been a little bit too loud.

"Yeah, will do. Night", called Genzo upstairs and lay down.

"Good night and have nice dreams", said Harry and yawned.

"With these ideas. Certainly."


	9. Chapter 9

Get him back 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: ?

Pairings: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

* * *

Get him back 9

„Mornin' ", yawned Genzo and scratched his head.

"Good Morning", answered Marie happily, "Sit down. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." She turned another pancake over.

"Mornin' ", Harry mumbled; his head on the table. Obviously still half asleep.

Genzo nodded. He, too, wasn't fully awake.

The only ones who were awake were Genji and Genichi, both too afraid to go into the kitchen and help Marie.

"Still not a morning person?" Genji asked.

Genzo didn't react he was too sleepy.

"Here", Marie placed a plate full of pancakes in front of them.

"Bon appetite", she said smiling.

"Itadakimasu"

"What time is it?" asked Genzo.

Marie looked at the kitchen clock "Nearly eight. We have a little time."

Genzo grumbled. It was too early in the morning.

"Ahem, Genzo, we- we wanted to ask you, what you will do today", began Genji.

Genzo raised an eyebrow. "What is it of your interest?"

"Wewanted to have a little time with our little brother. Is that so much to ask?" Genji said and ate his pancake.

Genzo munched on his pancake and thought about it.

"Okay, but first we'll see Marie off."

His brothers nodded their heads. It was what they had wanted: time with their little brother whom they hadn't seen in years.

Two hours later, they all stood at a train platform and were waiting for Marie's train.

"When will you come to München?" asked Marie and cuddled with Harry.

"In two weeks or so. We still have matters here to do.", Genzo stroke her hair.

It had been nice to see Marie again. He hadn't realized he missed her that much.

The train arrived in time (what was rare considering it was the Deutsche Bahn after all):

"Be careful", Genzo said.

"Will do", Marie wiped a tear away.

"Don't cry. We see each other soon enough." Harry tried to comfort her.

"Mhm", Marie nodded.

They hugged her one last time and Marie mounted the train.

Genzo gave her her little valise.

"Bye", said a subdued Marie and winked.

"Bye"

The doors closed and the train left. Genzo and Harry walked alongside it and waved.

Marie was like a little sister to them and letting her go felt horrible.

When the train was out of sight, they stood at the end of the platform and looked into the far distance where the train had disappeared.

They would see Marie soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Get him back 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: ?

Pairings: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

* * *

Get him back 10

Yesterday, Sanae had her interview for a job with Bayern München as a Japanese correspondent and translator.

It had gone well and she had gotten the job, even if she didn't spoke a word of German.

When she had left the office in high spirits, she had run into Karl-Heinz Schneider and now she was sitting at his couch, Schnauzer at her feet. It seemed like her little plan had worked out; the newspaper in front of her was proof enough.

„Do you want some fruit tea? ", asked Karl from the kitchen.

„Oh yes", answered Sanae and wanted to get up, but Karl already held a tea cup under her nose.

She was surprised. Tsubasa had never made her tea, so it was unusual for her that someone, a man none the less, would do something for her.

Schnauzer wagged his tail, when he heard his master coming into the living room.

Sanae looked fearfully at the dog. She didn't like dogs, because as a little girl John (Genzo's dog) had run after her and barked. Now she knew that John only had wanted to play with her, but on that day she had thought that he would bite her. Since then she had been afraid of dogs.

„Schnauzer doesn't bite. Nor do I" Karl laughed at her.

Sanae blushed and grabbed her tea cup. Her hands were lightly shaking.

Not knowing were to look she stared down at the newspaper.

Karl took a sip from his tea and than asked „ So, what do we do now? "

Sanae gulped. What had possessed her yesterday to say yes to Karl-Heinz Schneider's plan? Now she was surprised at her own boldness.

„We.. We could wait for their move" whispered Sanae. That is, if they made any move at all, she added in her thoughts.

Karl drank his tea and padded Schnauzer's head absentmindedly.

„Yes, I think that could work. We made the first step. Now it is their turn. "

Sanae nodded; her cheeks bright red.

Hell, the only man she had ever been alone with was Tsubasa (not counting her father and brother) and here she was sitting in Karl-Heinz Schneider's living room. With Karl- Heinz Schneider!

Karl smiled at Sanae.

She was a cute girl. Nice, friendly and so innocent.

He felt sorry for her. Marie would make her life a living hell.

„Hey, look at me"; he turned her face to his.

„I won't hurt you", he smiled friendly at her.

Sane nodded.

„Ahhh! ", frightened Sanae backed away when Schnauzer decided to jump on the couch. And to lick her face.

„Schnauzer, no, Schnauzer! Stop it! ", Karl grabbed his collar and hold the dog back.

„NO", he said firmly and Schnauzer looked apologetically at him.

„You alright? ", he asked Sanae.

„Ye-yes…", she said and eyed the dog wearily.

„You don't have to be scared of him. He is a nice dog. I swear. "

Sanae nodded but didn't let the dog out of her eyes.

„So…what about introducing ourselves? We don't know each other and now that we have to pretend to be a couple, we have to know each other right?.

„Right", Sanae glanced at him, but looked back at the dog immediately. Didn't he look hungrily at her right now?

Karl shook his head, took Schnauzer by his collar and led him out into the garden.

„You stay out here for a while my friend", he said to the confused dog and closed the veranda door in the dog's face.

„The dog is out. Now, do I have your attention?", he smirked at her.

Sanae blushed a deep scarlet red. She was a grown up woman and shouldn't act like a little girl… but she couldn't help it.

Karl sat down on the couch again and hold out his hand to her.

„Hi, my name is Karl-Heinz Schneider. I'm 21 years old and I'm a pro-football player. I have played for Bayern München for 6 years now as a forward."

Sanae giggled. It sounded like an English-for Beginners-course.

„Hello Karl-Heinz Schneider", she shook his hand, „I'm Sanae Nakazawa and I'm from Nankatsu, Japan. I'm 21 years old , too. I have studied Economics and Art. I have been living in Spain for one year and six months."

Karl smiled at her.

„Hallo Sanae", he thought about the next line that would probably come out of one of those English books.

„What about your family?", he asked.

„I have one little brother, Atsushi. He is 18 years old and wants to become a sports reporter. My father's name is Hiroshi and he is a teacher in an elementary school. He teaches Japanese and music. My mother, Hana, is a housewife. We have no pets "she finished.

„A little brother? Does he like football?"

„No. Football has become a little more popular since Tsubasa, but he likes Baseball more."

„What about your family?", Sanae asked.

„I have a little sister. Her name is Marie. She is 15 years old and a little spoiled princess, sometimes.", he added when he saw Sanae's shocked face, „she really is a nice girl, but sometimes… you wait and see. don't believe everything she tells you. I HATE Jell-o, but I love pancakes. Oh, and I prefer Pepsi to Cola. Just in case she tells you that.", Karl knew his little sister and her ways to get rid of people she didn't approve of, and she would disapprove of Sanae.

„She sounds horrible.", Sanae had heard that European girls where much more…bolder, self-confident than Asians, but that match?

„Don't worry", Karl said, „She really is a nice girl and only wants to protect the ones she loves, but her methods sometimes are questionable. I guess, she has hung around Genzo too much, so she might have picked up some of his habits."

Sanae nodded wearily.

„So, she is loud, too self confident for her own good, and bossy.", she said dryly.

Karl chuckled, „Yes, sounds like Genzo. But… I have to say in his defense, that he can be nice, too, if he wants to."

„That's the point, if he wants to and most of the time he just wants to be a spoiled brat. Believe me, I knew him when we were little. He hasn't changed much."

Karl smiled, „ He sometimes backs downs and can be reasonable. Not often, that much is true, but he can, if he wants to, but more often then not, he chooses to be just…"

„A git?", Sanae finished.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

„ Now, it's not fair, to say such things about him. He IS a nice guy, if he overcomes all his mistakes."

Sanae nodded, „ so where were we, before Genzo interrupted?", she thought for a moment, „What about your parents?"

„My parents are nice, don't worry. My mother's name is Beate and she is a housewife nowadays, but she used to be a secretary in a big company..

My father is the actual coach of Bayern München, his name is Rudy Frank.

My parents don't know that I'm gay, so they surely will think that you're my girlfriend. I'll bet next Sunday they invite you to tea to them.

Oh, and I have a dog, Schnauzer, but you already met him."

Sanae nodded, her thoughts on a little monster sister who would probably kill her and feed her dead body to Schnauzer.

„Don't worry about it all. You will see, everything will went well.", he patted her hand, „ I will stand by you and protect you, if it helps you."

Sanae nodded.

„Now, tell me: why are you so afraid of dogs?"

She blinked at him.

„Please?"

„Tell me why you are so afraid of dogs."

She looked at him for a few seconds and then told him the story with John.

„Aha", Karl grabbed her hand, „Then we will do something against it."

He pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the veranda door.

Schnauzer was lying in front of the door, now he was jumping up and wagged his tail when Karl approached the door and opened it.

Wildly Schnauzer danced around him and jumped up at him, trying to give him wet kisses with his nose.

„Stop", Karl laughed, „ Stop it.", he padded the dog, „ Now is good, okay?"

Sanae still stood in the living room. If she wouldn't have been so afraid dogs, she would have smiled at the scene in front of her.

Karl-Heinz Schneider, feared and admired by many for his coolness, who would never show an emotion in public, was playing and laughing with his dog.

„Come on.", he said to Sanae and pulled her out.

„Wah!", she stumbled into the garden.

Schnauzer came running to her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Sanae stood behind Karl.

„Stop, Schnauzer, stop! Sit!", Karl said firmly and the dog followed his orders.

„Good boy", Karl patted his head, „Now you.", he turned around to Sanae and grabbed her hand.

He lay her hand on Schnauzer's head.

„See, it isn't that bad."

Sanae's pulse raced and her hands were clammy.

„It's just a dog", her mind told her, get a grip on yourself.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly she relaxed and started to pat the dog's head.

No, actually it wasn't that bad. His fur wasn't soft, but it was nice.

„What breed of dog is Schnauzer?", she asked.

„A Pointer. He needs a lot of exercise."

„Really", Sanae looked down at the dog.

„ Yes, I do Agility with him and take him for long walks and all that."

„Agility?", Sanae didn't know what that was.

„It's a dog-sport. There are all kinds of obstacles built up and the dog has to get passed them. For example, he has to run over a seesaw or get passed a slalom. Stuff like that. It's quite fun and tiring not only for the dogs, for the owners as well. They have to run besides the dogs and cheer them on and tell them what to do."

Sanae nodded.

„How old is Schnauzer?"

„Six and a half years."

Sanae looked at Karl.

„Isn't he a bit old for that?", she asked worriedly.-

„No." Karl laughed, „ he is in good condition and health."

She looked down at the dog again he seemed friendly, but she still was suspicious of him.

„Here", Karl put a ball into her hand, „Play with him. I make dinner."

He turned around and went back into the house, but Sanae stopped him.

„Why don't you play with him and I make dinner?", she asked.

„No, I will let you two alone to get to know each other", Karl laughed and went inside.

Suspiciously, Sanae looked at the dog, who was panting and wagging his tail.

„Good dog", she said with a shaking voice and threw the ball a few inches.

Schnauzer jumped up and ran after it.

Happily he came back, ball in his mouth and lay it down at her feet, expecting that she would throw it a second time.

She decided to kick the ball rather then to throw it.

Schnauzer ran happily after the ball and came back with it again. Obviously he had fun, unlike Sanae.

„Hey, Sanae", came Karl's voice from the veranda door.

Her heart beat fast. Probably Karl had decided differently and she could make dinner while he played with his dog.

Hopefully, she turned around.

„Do you want some old sneakers?" , he asked.

Her hope shattered into a thousand pieces.

„Yes, sure. Thank you." Sanae said, subdued.

Karl nodded and disappeared, only to come back with an old pair of sneakers.

„ I hope they fit." He said and gave the shoes to her.

Sanae took them and sat down on a garden chair.

„And?" , Karl asked, while Sanae put the shoes on.

„Yes thank you", she said and stood up.

It felt funny to wear old football sneakers; not like wearing random sneakers.

They felt….softer.

Now she could understand why Tsubasa loved his shoes so much.

„Have fun you two. ", Karl said, but couldn't resist kicking the ball.

Schnauzer ran happily after it and Sanae accepted her fate with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Get him back 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings: shonen-ai, hetero, silly, romance, fluff, OOC

Pairings: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider; Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

A.N.: somewhere I have read that the name of Karl's father is 'Rudy Frank' so I go with it, because I can't stand the name 'Frank( the boyfriend of my sister is called Frank and I HATE him) and second: the BBC series of ' Pride and Prejudice' is great ( very close to the book, besides Jennifer Ehle looks better than Kyra Knightly)

* * *

Get him back 11

At nine o'clock in the morning Sanae's first day at her new job had started.

Her boss had introduced her to her co-workers, had shown her her place and then left her to telephone some Japanese reporters.

She smiled. Her fear that she wouldn't know what to do without Tsubasa had gone.

She had a well-paid job, a (fake) boyfriend and a life of her own.

She felt great ,and her day would have been good had she not stumbled upon Marie, who had waited for her in the foyer of Bayern München's club home.

Sanae looked at the girl in front of her, surprised. She didn't knew who the girl was, but she could guess: Marie-Schneider, Karl-Heinz' little sister.

"You're Karl's girlfriend?" ,Marie spat out.

"Ye-yes.", Sanae stammered.

Marie didn't looked too happy, that her big brother had a girlfriend.

"Good . We need to talk.", Marie said coolly

Sanae glanced from side to side.

"How long have you known my brother?", she began matter-of-factly.

"Uhm…?", Sanae said.

"Marie!", a voice boomed through the hall.

"Oh, Karl.", Marie turned around.

Karl marched to his little sister and Sanae. He stopped in front of Marie and looked disapprovingly down at her.

"What were you telling her?", he asked.

"Nothing. You were interrupting me.", she said and turned to Sanae, "Now, where was I before my brother was so rude?", Marie scratched her ear, "… Ah, yes. You know he loves Jell-O"

Karl rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, Marie. I have warned her about you."

Marie pouted. Did Karl always have to ruin her fun?

"A next Ute won't happen."

Marie smirked and Sanae looked at her questioningly. Who was Ute?

Karl looked at her and explained:

" Ute is my ex-girlfriend."

"Your only ex-girlfriend.", Marie chirped in.

Karl gave her an angry look and Marie fell silent again.

"Yes, my only ex-girlfriend.", he hissed out.

"What happened to her?", Sanae asked scared.

"Ohh, nothing too bad.", Marie said before her brother could even open his mouth. Now was her chance to make her afraid of Karl and let this relationship end.

"She was killed while she was trying to kiss my brother. You know there is a curse on our family. Only their true love will survive a kiss with them. Everyone else will die a horrible death."

Karl shook his head, "Your stories have been better.", he said.

"Ah okay, she had a run in with Auguste, my black widow and got killed. We had to bury her in the backyard."

Karl looked disbelievingly at her

"Marie!", then he said to Sanae, " don't believe her a single word. She doesn't have a black widow. She just put a normal spider into Ute's lap. That is all."

"No, I don't. it fell out of my hand and landed in her lap. It was an accident.", defended Marie herself.

Sanae was relieved. She could handle spiders.

"Oh, that was an accident?", Karl raised an eyebrow., " and what would you call her accusing me of still sleeping with a plush bunny?"

"Oh, that. _I_ haven't told her, that Mr. Muffin was yours. She just assumed it on her own." in fact, Marie had put Mr. Muffin ( her plush bunny) on Karl's bed in the hope that Ute _WOULD_ think that Karl still was sleeping with a plushy.

"Ah, yes. And let me think", he looked coolly at her. He loved his little sister, but sometimes she just overdid it.

"You and Genzo threw water and flour at her, for what reason again?", he looked questioningly at her.

"Please. We didn't THROW it at her. We threw it at each other. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. That is all. It wasn't our fault."

"It was more like you two against Ute, then you against Genzo.", Karl stated.

Marie rolled her eyes.

"Details", she said, but this time she had underestimated her brother.

Karl grabbed her arm, said ‚Excuse us' to Sanae and dragged her to a corner.

"Listen, Marie", he looked her in the eyes, "I wont let you do anything _ANYTHING_ mean to Sanae. She is a nice girl and deserves to be treated nicely. Do you understand me?"

Marie looked to the floor.

"She isn't good enough for you.", she mumbled not daring to look her brother in the eyes.

"Leave it to me to judge who is good enough for me and who is not", he told her and then; "What did Genzo tell you?"

"

Everything", she didn't even dare to lie to her brother.

"I want to know what exactly he has told you.", Karl demanded.

So Marie told him everything, except maybe the fact that she would help Genzo with his plans. She had a bad feeling about it, but she really wanted to see them back together again

Karl and Genzo had always been like a fairy tale romance come true to her, and seeing them separated was more upsetting than the near-divorce of her parents had been.

Karl and Genzo were the perfect couple. They had something that no other had: a deep understanding of each other and a pure love that couldn't, shouldn't be over shadowed by anything.

Besides that, Genzo and Karl practically had raised her ( together with Harry) and were therefore something like her parents to her.

Karl nodded. So Genzo had told her the truth. That was one point for him.

"Promise me that you will be nice to her", Karl looked her straight in the eyes.

Marie bit on her lower lip. She couldn't deny her brother any wish, and yet…

"But you have to promise me something too."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will try and mend what is left between you and Genzo.", she looked pleadingly at him.

"I can't promise you that. Genzo has hurt me too much.", Karl answered coolly. He felt mean about being this hard on his little sister, but he wouldn't let her have a say in his life.

Marie shook his arm of her arm and run away.

"Fine. If you want to have it that way.", she said and turned around only to stumble into her father.

"Whoa, careful young lady.", he said and stopped her from landing ungracefully on the ground.

"Oh, hey Dad", she said and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hello, my little princess. How was your day?" he hugged her.

"All right. How was yours?" she hugged him back.

"Exhausting. I wanted to go to the cantina, so why don't you come with me?", he looked at her.

Karl cleared his throat and stepped behind Sanae.

"Hey Karl", then he saw Sanae and hold out her hand to her; "Hello, there. I'm Rudy Frank Karl's and Marie's father. Call me Rudy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sanae Nakazawa."

Rudy looked at his son.

"Why have you deprived us so long of this nice young woman?", his father winked.

Karl smiled weakly. Until Saturday evening he hadn't known this nice young woman himself.

"It doesn't matter," Rudy turned to Sanae again, "May I have the pleasure to invite you to our home on Sunday for tea? It would be a pleasure."

Marie rolled her eyes.

"Has Mom forced you to watch Pride and Prejudice again?", she asked

"It would be nice", Sanae smiled, unsure.

"Ahem, why don't you and Marie go into the cantina. Sanae and I will join you in five minutes."

"Aha", his father smiled knowingly and elbowed him," but don't overdo it, you womanizer.", and together they left the two alone.

Karl breathed slowly in and out.

"Forgive him. He is a nice guy, when he hasn't watched some strange series."

"It's alright", Sanae said.

"But what I wanted to know is: How was your first day?"

"It was fine. Thanks. And I enjoy the job."

"Good. I thought so. Now that we will have a Japanese player in the team, you will have a lot of trouble."

Sanae looked up.

"Yes, and not only will he be Japanese, he also plays in the All-Japan- Team on a regular position."

Sanae raised an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about no one but the Super Great Goal Keeper

himself Genzo Wakabayashi."

"So he will be transferring?", she asked.

"Yes"

Sanae was silent for a moment. She wondered if Tsubasa would do anything, but then she dismissed that thought again, "Let's go or your father will think thoughts about us, that _I_ don't want to think about.", she looped her arm trough his.

"All right, my Lady."


	12. Chapter 12

Get him back 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings:OoC

A.N.: Thanks for Kaiserin Tammy for giving me that idea.

* * *

Get him back 12

Unsuspecting, Genzo Wakabayashi carried another box out of his house.

Friday he would officially be introduced as new member of Bayern München, so today he would pack all his belongings he wanted to take with him to München.

Most of the furniture would stay in the house, only the bed and the bedside-tables would be taken with him, the rest were clothes, CD's, DVD's, books ( yes, he had some. Thanks to Youzo Morisaki), his stereo system, photos and so on and so on.

Granted, he had not yet found a house or flat, so his belongings would be brought to a warehouse, but he hadn't the time to search for one yet. He would have to life in a hotel for one or two weeks.

Genichi and Genji weren't helping him pack and Genzo was glad.

His brothers would only have disturbed him.

Whistling, he turned around and wanted to march into the house, when he noticed Tsubasa Oozora standing at his garden gate.

Questioningly, he looked at him.

He didn't know if he should be happy to see him or not.

His stomach told him, that he should run screaming into his house and lock himself up while his mind told him that it was nonsense, Tsubasa was his friend, he had no reason to be scared of him. And still…. Something in Tsubasa's look frightened him.

"Hey, what do you want?", he had to force himself to sound happy.

Tsubasa didn't say anything, just walked up to him

"Have you seen the picture in the newspaper?", Tsubasa asked, his face nearly touching his.

Nervously Genzo gulped; he probably should have listened to his stomach.

"Why-why don't we talk inside?" He suggested.

Tsubasa only nodded and followed him into the house.

"Excuse the chaos, but I'm moving, so…", he said and gestured for Tsubasa to sit down on the sofa.

Silently Tsubasa sat down on it and looked at him, still with this strange gleam in his eyes, that made Genzo uncomfortable.

"I'll make us something to drink", he said and fled the living room.

If somebody would have told him years before, that there would be a time when he wished for Tsubasa to just disappear, he would have laughed right in their face, but now…

It unnerved him that he felt this uncomfortable in Tsubasa's presence, yet he was afraid of him. The look in his eyes didn't mean anything good. That much was clear.

"Here", he held out a glass of iced frit-tea to Tsubasa and sat down opposite him in an armchair.

Tsubasa didn't even look at the glass and only asked him, "Have you sent the photo?"

Genzo took a sip from his tea to buy him more time.

"If you mean that of Karl and Nakazawa, then yes, I have seen it.", he finally said.

Tsubasa nodded.

"But if you ask me, it's only fake. They want us to get jealous. So don't worry. Nakazawa will come back to you once you have shown to her, that you are sorry.", Genzo blurted out.

"I'm not worried", Tsubasa replied, "if it's up to me, she can date whomever she wants."

Genzo swallowed his tea and coughed.

"What?", he squeaked out. Tsubasa couldn't be in his right mind. Surely he didn't mean that.

"I don't want her back", Tsubasa said and put his glass down on the coffee table.

He stood up and walked over to him.

"I only want you", Tsubasa said seductively and sat down in Genzo's lap.

Genzo was too shocked to say anything at first, but when he felt Tsubasa's hands capturing his face, he pushed him violently away and jumped up.

"Forget it Tsubasa. It was a one-night-stand and it won't happen again."

Tsubasa got up from the floor again and came closer to him.

"But you loved it.", he said in a low voice and tried to embrace him.

"No!", Genzo caught his arms and kept him on distance, "Sleeping with you was a big mistake and I intend to not make it again."

Genzo stepped backwards until his head hit the wall.

"I don't believe a single word you are saying, Genzo Wakabayashi.", Tsubasa's face came closer and closer to his, " I know that you…."

"Hi Gen. How are ya?", Harry's voice interrupted and Genzo let out a sigh of relief.

Mentally he canonized Harry.

Tsubasa stepped away.

"You will be mine, Genzo Wakabayashi.", he said and gave him one final look, before he walked past Harry and out of the house.

"What…?", Harry looked confused after him.

"Thanks for interrupting. I didn't know how to keep him away from me any longer.", Genzo said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry. I haven't done anything. He tried to seduce me but it didn't work.", Genzo defended himself. He had meant what he had said: He wouldn't betray Karl again.

Harry nodded and asked " Are you telling Karl about this?"

"I should, shouldn't I?", Genzo looked at him.

"I guess so. But…", Harry changed the subject, " How far are you with packing? I'm finished."

"Only ten more boxes and I'm finished too.", Genzo said.

"Aren't Ginko and Geko helping you?", searching, Harry looked around.

"No", Genzo laughed, " They are down by the harbor and besides that, they would only mean more work. So, I'm glad they are away."

Genzo grabbed another box and started to carry it outside.

He tried to sound happy, but he still had a bad feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

Get him back 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings:?

Pairings: Karl-Heinz Schneider x Genzo Wakabayashi; Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

* * *

Get him back 13

Grinning like his birthday had come early this year, Sho Shunko entered the Bayern München changing room.

Today's newspaper had provided him with really good news (bad news too, but he wasn't thinking about that right now).

He was sure Stefan Levin hadn't read the newspaper.

And he remained lucky. No one except him and Levin were in the changing room.

Sho's smile brightened. Today was a really, really good day.

"Hey, Levin.", he greeted him happily. He could hardly contain his anticipation.

Levin suspiciously raised an eyebrow. Sho's mood was way too good and that meant he was up to something. Something that wouldn't be too good for himself, Stefan Levin.

"What is it?", he asked. Better get over with it.

"Ohho.", Sho grinned, "it's something good. For you. I promise."

He stood next to Levin and opened the newspaper to the right page theatricality slowly, all the while not letting Levin out of his sight.

Levin soooo didn't know what was in store for him.

"Here. ", he held the newspaper on the locker.

Levin looked dumbfounded at the page. His brain needed a few minutes to register what stood there.

‚BRAKING NEWS: HSV-Stars transferred to Bayern München!' under the headline was a big photography of Genzo Wakabayashi and Hermann Kaltz.

Levin blinked. Kaltz transferring to Bayern München? Kaltz transferred to Bayern? He felt like he would faint. His pulse beat too fast, his heart was fluttering and the butterflies in his stomach were dancing wildly.

Hermann Kaltz, his beloved, cute, little Hermann Kaltz, would transfer to Bayern München. The very same team he was playing on. They would stand on the same pitch, would see each other every day, would use the same showers…. Levin blushed. Better not think about that part.

Sho grinned. Levin's emotions were clearly written on his face. Kaltz'transfer provided a lot of black mail material for him.

Mhm, forcing Levin to do things, he normally wouldn't do, was too good to pass up.

Sho wasn't really evil, but he loved to taunt his friend sometimes and Levin had the great displeasure of being one of his friends.

He grinned triumphantly at Levin.

"So, what do you think about Kaltz'transfer?", he asked.

But before Levin could answer him, all color left the Swede's face and he looked over Sho's shoulder at a very angry Karl-Heinz Schneider.

"Do you have a problem with Harry's transfer?", he asked coldly.

Surprised, Sho turned around. He hadn't expected Karl-Heinz to be here.

"No-no", he stammered.

Shit! Karl-Heinz had totally misunderstood it all. And that wasn't good.

Karl glared daggers at him.

"I hope so.", he turned around, "In five minutes on the training field. Both of you."

He gave them one last glance and walked out of the changing room.

Sho gulped. Shit, shit, shit! He could kick himself.

They all knew that he was very protective of his little sister and his closest friends.

And now it must look to him like he had made fun of one of them. Shit!

Sho cursed inwardly. That wasn't really useful for him. Not the least.

His thoughts were interrupted when Levin took the newspaper out of his hand.

He looked at him.

"Well, have fun calming Schneider down and convincing him that you haven't made fun of his friend.", he grinned.

Angrily Sho looked at him.

"Be silent. What do you think he will do with you when he hears that you are in love with Kaltz?", Sho hissed at him.

Levin blushed. He fully well knew what than would happen.

"Dare to tell him and you might get accidentally hit by the Levin shoot in an area where it really hurts.", he threatened.

"You…"

They looked at each other without blinking.

"You wait and see.", Sho threatened. He would so get back at Levin for it someday, but now he had to run to the training field. He didn't want to anger Karl any further.

Levin looked at him.

What would Sho do? Hopefully nothing stupid.

He turned around and gave Harry's picture one last loving glance, before he put the newspaper in his locker and closed the door.

If Sho wanted a fight, he wouldn't back down.

"Is everyone here? Good." Rudy beamed, "Then let s go." and off they went jogging in the nearby forest.

Karl, Levin and Sho jogged a little bit a head of the others so they could talk.

"Schneider, ", Levin begun, "I think you misunderstood something in the changing room."

Sho picked up, was Levin trying to save his ass?

"So?", Karl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sho only wanted to know what I was thinking of Kaltz'transfer. That is all. No second thoughts.", Levin hoped that he didn't blushed when he said Harry's name.

"And? What do you think of his transfer?", Karl inquired.

"I'm looking forward to play with him", said Levin and Sho had to bit on his lower lip or he would have laughed.

Of course Levin was looking forward to play with Kaltz, only the showers would top that.

"He is a great player. True, he is a bit slow, but he has great marking skills and a good ball control. His intuition isn't bad either. He knows when he can take what risk. And from what I've seen, he is nice and funny.", said Levin, his face a nice bright red.

Karl looked at him and asked,"You all right? Your face is red. Hopefully you haven't caught a fever.", he looked worriedly at him.

Sho turned his snickers into coughs, earning himself an icy look from Karl-Heinz.

"I don't know what is so funny about Levin being ill.", he said.

"No-nothing.", Sho said, hoping that he wouldn't break a rib while trying not to laugh.

"I hope so.", Karl gave him one last warning look and then turned his attention back to Levin.

"Probably you should go to the infirmary when we get back."

"I'm all right. Really, I'm not ihhhhillll…", Levin fell ungracefully over a root of a big chestnut tree.

Karl stopped next to him and helped him up.

"You go straight to the infirmary when we get back.", he ordered and helped Levin, knocking the leaves and earth off his clothes.

Sho meanwhile leaned against a tree trunk, trying his hardest not to laugh.

When they returned to the club home, Karl went straight to the infirmary dragging Levin behind him, while Sho told the coach what had happened.

Levin appeared half an hour later at training, a bandage over a scratch on his forehead but otherwise the doctor had said he was fine; but that didn't stop Karl from giving him worried looks from time to time, and Sho suppressing snickers.


	14. Chapter 14

Get him back 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings: ?

Pairings: Karl-Heinz Schneider x Genzo Wakabayashi; Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

A.N.: Plays four days after chapter 11.

Stef = is an nickname for Stefan.

* * *

Get him back 14

It was Friday, 11 o'clock at the Bayern München press conference room.

All the reporters and photographers were waiting for the coach and his new players to appear, so they could hurl questions at them.

Behind a door, that lead to the press conference room, stood Genzo, Harry and Peer Brolin.

They were waiting for the coach to fetch them so they could go out and get it over with.

Harry and Brolin hated press conferences and avoided them whenever possible, while Genzo sometimes enjoyed them ( only when there were nice reporters and he could joke around with them).

Genzo knew that playing for Bayern München was something different from playing for the HSV.

Bayern München was a top club and they expected a lot from their players. Lose and the press would kill you. Literally.

„Okay guys, let's go.", Rudy appeared and smiled at them, before he opened the door to the conference room.

They hadn't even taken one step into it and they already could hear the clicking noises of the cameras.

The whole interview and official introduction took two hours. Two hours in which all three of them wished to be somewhere else, but finally the end had come and they were allowed to go.

Now they stood in an empty corridor taking deep breathes of fresh air and talking.

„Tomorrow is our first training."; Harry said and looked out of one window.

„Yes, back with Karl.", Genzo said and stretched.

„Is he really that bad?", Brolin asked, unsure, „Stef had told me stories… Almighty."

„No, he isn't that bad"; Genzo put an arm around his shoulder, „ He is worse. Believe me."

Brolin looked with big eyes at him.

Harry chuckled.

„You just have to follow three rules and all will be fine, otherwise: Good Luck.

1. Never ever, under any circumstances, ever come to training late.

2. Stay for extra- training. It will earn you plus-points.

3. The last and most important one. Don't flirt with his little sister, unless you want to die a horrible painful death.", Harry counted down the rules on his fingers.

Brolin nodded. Why hadn't he stayed in England?

„So, see you tomorrow then.", Genzo patted him on his back and left together with Harry, leaving Brolin alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Get him back 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings: ?

Pairings: Karl- Heinz Schneider x Genzo Wakabayashi ; Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz

A.N.: Sorry, I had to make that joke.

* * *

Get him back 15

„Hey!", Karl ran smiling towards the small group at the entrance of the club home.

Genzo turned around and smiled back, but was disappointed when Karl run past him and hugged Harry instead.

He had known that something like that would happen, but against his better judgment, he had hoped that Karl would be happy to see him.

„Hey."; Harry hugged him back.

„I'm glad you're here."; Karl looked at his childhood friend.

„I don't know…", Harry smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek.

„Don't worry. It's really nice here."

„Yes, especially when our Iceness is in a good mood.", chirped Sho and hugged Karl from behind.

Karl elbowed him off and glared at him, but turned around immediately to Harry and grabbed his hand.

„Come. I'll show you around.", he said and dragged a helpless Harry behind him.

„Bu-but. … my bag…. Heavy…", Harry stammered.

Karl turned around and blinked.

„Oh, yes…", he took the bag from Harry, „Here", he pushed the bag to Sho, „You carry it." and marched off, Harry behind him, ignoring Genzo on purpose, who pouted.

He hated being ignored, even more now, so as it seemed he had gotten a companion: Sho Shunko.

He looked at a dumfounded Sho and grinned.

„Have fun carrying it.", he patted him on his shoulder and then hissed, „ Stop touching Karl."

„Forget it, Japanese. Karl will be mine.", Sho hissed back.

Genzo gave him one last glare and followed Harry and Karl.

„Here, why don't you carry the bag?", Sho held it out to Levin.

„Forget it. Schneider has given it to you.", Levin answered and turned his nose up.

„Yes, but it's the bag of Kaltz.", Sho sing-songed.

Levin turned red and kicked Sho hard against his shin.

Shi hobbled around on one leg, bag over his shoulder.

„Ouch. Do you have to be so brutal? That was not nice", he lost his balance and landed on the ground.

Levin gave him one last stern look, before he marched away with Brolin who grinned.

Pouting Sho sat on the floor. He was hurt and no one was here to comfort him.

Sour, he stood up and marched off.

He couldn't leave Karl alone with Wakabayashi.

Brolin glanced sideways at his captain.

Stefan was still slightly red in the face.

Could it be that Stefan was in love again?

„Wait for us!". Levin shouted and interrupted Brolin's observations.

„Then hurry.", Karl answered.

„Where are Wakabayashi and Sho?", Levin asked when they reached Karl and Harry.

Indifferently Karl shrugged his shoulders.

„I thought they were with you."

Panting, Genzo and Sho turned around a corner.

„Uff. You could have waited for us.", Genzo huffed and let his bag drop to the floor.

Karl only raised an eyebrow and turned around again.

„Here is the coach's office, but you will hardly ever find him here. Normally he is up and about. So just stick a note to his door and come back later.", Karl pointed to a door on the left.

They walked further down the corridor, out of a door and back into another building.

„Here is where the changing rooms are, the sauna, the gym and the infirmary."

He guided them down the corridors, pointing at different doors.

„And here is our changing room. The amateurs and the female team have theirs further down.", he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Harry, Genzo and Brolin looked around.

It looked like any other changing room.

The room was painted a light yellow, grey lockers stood at the walls a few feet away from the benches.

The floor was a dark grey and at the right wall was a door, leading to the showers.

„Here is your locker", Karl pointed to the one next to him, „Gröschel was so nice and changed places."

Sho grinned and put the bag down at Harry's locker.

Levin had the locker to the other side of Kaltz.

Oh, how much fun this was going to be.

„And where is mine?", Genzo asked a little bit pissed off.

Yes, his welcome could have been much nicer, but he had to be so stupid.

He knew it, but still…it hurt.

He wanted nothing more than to take Karl in his arms and to hear, that he was happy that he transferred, but he couldn't have that.

Distraught, he realized that he was jealous of Harry and the way Karl fussed about him.

He knew that it was not fair. Harry hadn't done anything wrong and out of all of them here, he was the shyest, so he accepted the fact that Karl took care of Harry in the first few days (that, and Karl's protective instinct was kicking in too), but the nagging feeling inside him wouldn't go away.

„Over there, next to Brolin.", Levin pointed at two lockers a little bit away from them, „Sorry, Arnholdt and wend Roth didn't want to sweep, but they are nice. Don't worry."

„Yes, and besides that, you won't meet them often here. They are always gone before WE are.", Sho said and opened his locker.

„But that doesn't mean that they didn't train as hard as the others.", Karl pierced him with an icy glare.

Sho only rolled his eyes. He knew that Karl didn't really mean it. He had just been in a bad mood lately.

They started to change.

„I can't believe you still have that photo.", Harry exclaimed when Karl opened his locker.

Karl looked a little bit befuddled because he didn't know which photo Harry meant.

„Really, how long ago is it? Ten years?", Harry looked at the photo.

Finally Karl realized which photo Harry meant.

Smiling lovingly he looked at it.

On the photo were the three of them. Harry in the middle holding a golden cup in his hands, on his left was Genzo with an arm around Karl's shoulder, who stood on the left side of Harry. All three of them were smiling proudly.

„Mhm.. It could be, couldn't it?", he asked.

„Too bad the year isn't clearly shown on the cup.", Genzo said.

He had stepped silently behind them to see which photo Harry meant.

They all had a copy of it. His was in a frame waiting to get placed in its new home and as far as he knew, Harry's was in one of the many packing cases, too.

„Why don't we turn it around and look?", Harry suggested.

„Where would be the fun of guessing?", Karl asked mock-shocked. He turned to the photo again, „You sure it's ten years ago? Hadn't we won against Bremen in the finals? And they haven't played the finals ten years ago. The year before that and the year after, but not ten years ago."

„You sure?"; Genzo looked questioningly at him, „ I'm wearing the green and black cap, so it must have been an away match."

Karl turned his head around and raised an eyebrow.

„And? I know that we haven't played against Bremen, because I remember that I have wondered why they hadn't reached the finals."

„I know what you mean, but Franz had a broken leg and Manni had his appendix surgery that year and after that he became horribly ill and it looked like he would never ever be able to play football again."

„Aren't you over dramatizing it?", Karl asked.

„No, he had grown too fast and his lungs couldn't keep up with it or something or other and…. Don't ask me. I only remember that he couldn't play that season and everyone was worried over in Bremen, that he might not be able to play ever again."

Karl turned to the photo again.

„If you say so, but I thought we had won it after a game against Bremen."

„Are we talking about the same cup?", Harry put in.

Karl bit on his lip and frowned.

„Don't know. If it is the Regional-cup, then we have won against Bremen , I think.

If it is the Bundes-cup, then it was against…. I don't - know - which - team."

„Let's look which cup it is.", Genzo said.

Carefully Karl pulled the photo off the inside of the locker door.

„The school-cup? Are you joking?", Harry exclaimed disbelievingly, „ Why was the cup so big? Really, you could think it was something more spectacular."

Disappointed Karl pinned the picture back at its place.

„Now we know it.", he stared to change his clothes again.

„Hej Stef", Brolin said and then talked to Levin in Swedish.

Levin laughed and answered, „Swedish of course."

„What are you talking about?", Sho asked curiously.

„He wanted to know if the sauna is Swedish or Finnish. And naturally it is a Swedish sauna. After all, we invited it."

Genzo grinned.

„Who has invited it?", he asked with a Switzer accent.

Harry grinned too.

„The Switzer."

„And who exactly?"

„From Ricola.", they all shouted in chorus ( except Brolin who wasn't getting the joke at all).

And started to laugh.

„Sorry", Genzo wiped a tear away, „ but I HAD to make that joke."

„Don't worry. But we should hurry now.", Levin said.

„Come , Harry. You don't want to be late for your first training. It wouldn't make a good impression at all."

He pulled Harry after him, while hurriedly Genzo fastened his sneakers and jogged after them.

‚The day wasn't that bad after all', he thought, at least for a few minutes they had talked normally again. That was a beginning.

They reached the training field shortly before Karl's father.

Some players looked at Karl and started to whisper behind their hands.

Genzo raised an eyebrow. He had known that sometimes it could be … ‚rough' to say the least, in the club, but that….

He looked concerned at Karl. Why had he never talked about it? Or should he have asked him, when he had noticed that something was weighing on Karl?

„Good morning", Rudy beamed, nothing seemed to ever get him down, „ let me welcome our three new players again.

As you know, I'm the coach. Come to me whenever you have a problem. I can't promise that I will find a solution for your problems, but at least I can try and sometimes talking helps, too.

And now let me tell you, what awaits you.

Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays we will train without any guests, while on Thursdays we have an open training, but if you thought that you could fool around on that day be warned: You don't want to get a scolding in front of all these people. We will train hard, even on Thursdays, especially on this day.

Now you may ask what we will be training.

Every training session will start with a jog through the nearby forest to warm up, after that we will practice the usual: passes, shoots, tactics, you get the picture.

Tuesdays you will be in the gym training as on Friday evenings.

Saturdays we will train individual, means: my co-trainer", he pointed at Felster, „ and I will take the time and tell you what to practice above all else and sometimes we will practice team work. Like today.

So you have been warned.", Rudy winked and smiled.

Genzo smiled too.

Rudy hadn't changed at all. He still remembered him at a big boy.

Genzo could remember well at all the times Rudy had come and watched over their little extra training sessions, giving them tips and showing them some new tricks.

„If all is clear, then let s go.", and off he went, the team after him.

Soon Genzo, Karl, Levin, Harry, Sho and Brolin were alone, jogging by themselves, the rest of the team and the coaches behind them.

Rudy trusted his son and knew that he wouldn't choose a short-cut, quite the contraire!

„Hey, Harry, why don't you move in with me?", Karl asked.

„Ah hahaha", Harry laughed sheepishly.

„Please. You have to. Really. Only for a few days. Do me the favor.", he pleaded.

Harry didn't know what to answer to that.

Genzo pursed his lips, but didn't say anything.

„Why can't we all move in?", Sho suggested.

„Sorry, my house isn't big enough for that.", Karl said coolly.

„ But maybe it isn't that wrong", Brolin said ( the others had nearly forgotten that he was there, too).

Levin pondered this.

„Yes, why not? I mean, _I_ want to move out of my flat before I kill my neighbors."

„Is she still trying to flirt with you? ", Sho smiled sympathetically.

„If it was only that; Now she has started to run around naked in her flat and every time I look accidentally over to her, she makes unmistakable gestures.", Levin took a deep breath, „And if that wouldn't be enough, a couple moved in a few ago. Their bedroom is next to mine and they are doing it like rabbits. it's a wonder that they don't have at least twenty children by now. "

Pitifully, Sho looked at him, „And here I was, thinking that my neighbors are worse, but they only listen too loud music, if you want to call it music. "

Karl smiled weakly: he was glad that he lived in a house all by himself, surrounded by big tress and a stone wall, which kept the neighbors outside.

„But they are nothing against Bo's- I mean Larson's neighbors. ", Levin continued.

Brolin looked questioningly at him.

„Haven't you heard it? ". Levin asked and Brolin shook his head.

„What is wrong with his neighbors? ", asked Brolin and wondered if Larson's could top Levin's.

„He has only female neighbors and since he has moved in, they have developed an…. Interest in the Swedish you could say. ", Levin explained.

Genzo looked at him.

„Yes, they show up knocking on his door in only one of these short, silken bathrobes, preferably with nothing or at maximum, some minimal lingerie under it.", Levin finished explaining and Brolin started to laugh.

„Please, tell me again", he said, when he had calmed down enough to speak, „they are doing what? "

„Knocking at his door in lingerie, "Levin said and the corners of his lips moved upwards.

Brolin started to laugh again.

He would nearly have tripped over the same root Levin had done a few days ago, but Genzo caught him before he could fall.

„Careful there. I can't afford to lose a defender. "

„Thanks.", Brolin sniggered, „What is Olle saying about it?"

„Olle?", Sho asked.

„Fredericks", Levin answered and shrugged his shoulders, „ it unnerves him, but he is quit cool about it."

Karl raised an eyebrow.

„They are kind of together", Levin continued, „ I don't know. No one really knows it. I think , during the U 19 they had slept with Santana and Leo, but I don t know and I DON'T want to know it or else I would only get grey hair. But back to the idea.

Why don't we all move in together. We five, I mean.", he added with a glance at Karl, „ I want to escape my neighbors, Sho too and you three haven't found a place yet. So, what stands against it?"

„Nothing.", Sho said.

„So, it's settled then?", Brolin asked and looked around. All heads nodded.

„But before you move in, Harry will stay a few days with me", Karl declared and that was the last word to it.

Genzo chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to move in with the others. It could be funny, but his brothers would probably expect him to move in with them, especially Genichi.

„Hey, what is wrong?", Harry elbowed him.

„Nothing.", Genzo shook his head. He would find a solution for his big-brother-problem later.

They arrived at the training field at first and started to stretch.

„When do you think the others will be back?", Genzo asked into the blue.

„In five minutes.", Sho waved his hand dismissively, „ They always come five minutes later."

The two others nodded.

Sho was right. Five minutes later the rest of the team arrived.

„Really , you youngsters", a player puffed and stopped in front of them.

Sho smiled at him.

„You are pretty in shape , Oldie.", he teased.

„That is Gröschel, 33 years old and defender.", Karl introduced him.

„Ah, the one who swept lockers.", Genzo said.

"Thanks for that.", Harry hold out his hand to him.

"Don't worry", Gröschel shook his hand, " I know how it feels to be in a new team."

"Stop talking and start stretching!", Rudy shouted good humouredly.

"Yeah", Gröschel rolled with his eyes and did as he was told.

Nervous, Harry looked around. So many new faces. Granted he had played against them, but he never had really LOOKED or even talked with them. They were just opponents after all. Now he would to have to get to know them.

"Those over there are Nikitta 'Tigger' Arnhold and Albert Wenderoth. Both defenders.", Karl explained and pointed to two other players.

"Nikitta?", Brolin asked.

"His mother has a fable for Russia", Levin said, " Tigger is his nickname. After Tigger from Winnie Pooh. He loves Tigger."

Warily Brolin nodded.

"Those over there are Kunisch and Steen. Left and right wing."

"And these two over there?", Genzo nodded towards two players, who kept glancing at their way and whispered.

"They are Chantré and Gratzke. Ignore them.", Gröschel said, "They are just jealous."

"So guys. Over here.", Rudy shouted and clapped in his hands, interrupting them.

"Don't worry, you know our A-team now. That is something.", Karl tried to comfort Harry.

"So, team-work today, my dears.

Wakabayashi and Brolin you will train over there", Rudy pointed in the direction of the goal, " with Gröschel, Arnhold and Wenderoth in your team.

Chantré, Gratzke, Prokaska and Rollnich will try and get past you.

Phyr, we will train at the other goal. You still have problems with penalty shoots.

Kunisch, Steen, Haggenjos and Nanderoth will practice passes and sprints, especially Nanderoth.

Obit, Jacobis, Thönngens and Meyer will train their conditions and later they will play a mini-game against, Kaltz, Schneider Sho and Levin.

Kaltz, Sho, Schneider and Levin will train at first passes between them.

That's it. On you go.", and Rudy sent them off to their tasks.

Genzo took a deep breath and marched over to his goal.. A new team was always… strange at first. You could never know if your defenders would listen to you or if they would have their own head.

He stood there, with his new defenders, an awkward silence between them.

"Let's introduce at first.", Gröschel said, " you barely know each other. Those next to me are Albert Wenderoth and Nikitta Arnhold, called Tigger. Both 26."

Genzo looked him up and down and raised his eyebrows, when he noticed that on his tennis-socks were Tiggers.

Arnhold noticed his look and said with a grin, " I have tattooed him to my back. Want to see it?", and pulled at the hem of his shirt.

Wenderoth beat him around the head, "Let it be you idiot.", he hissed at him.

"Hey, boys, back to order. You can flirt with each other later.", Gröschel joked around., "So, now you two."

Arnhold and Wenderoth both blushed.

"Hi, I'm Peer Brolin, 21 years old."

"Genzo Wakabayashi. The best goal keeper you will ever find."

"Pretty big ego, huh?", Tigger smiled at him, " ouch, that was uncalled for", he pouted when Wenderoth beat him around the head again.

"Don't listen to him", Wenderoth turned to them.

"Can we train now?", Chantré shouted over to them.

"Yes, we are ready.", Gröschel answered.

"Since when are you so keen on training?", Tigger mumbled sarcastically under his breath and Genzo raised an eyebrow, but didn't question further. Every team had their little troublemakers.

He looked over to where Karl stood and saw that Sho was trying to flirt with him. He growled, but thank heavens Karl wasn't reacting to any of Sho's tries. With a satisfying smile he turned to his own training and concentrated. He wouldn't take a goal from no one, except maybe Karl.

On the other side of the training pitch where Karl, Sho, Levin and Harry stood, things weren't getting that smoothly.

"I'm for training passes with Sho.", Levin said nervously.

"No, no, you and Kaltz should train together. After all, Karl and he already know each other.", Sho said smirking.

"Stop discussing. We will first stand in a little circle and pass the ball round. And then we will run up and down fifty meters in pairs, passing the ball", Karl said and it was clear that that was the end of the discussion.

So they stood there, letting the ball just pass randomly between them, the air between them thick with tension.

Levin was nervous , because if that was over he would have to train with Kaltz and as much as he had looked forward to it, he now wanted to skip it.

Harry chewed on his toothpick as nervous as Levin, for the very same reasons.

Sho couldn't wait for pass-training between Levin and Kaltz. It would be hilarious and would give him endless material for black mailing Levin.

And Karl was tense for no special reason. He had slept barely the few last nights and now everyone was somehow or other going on his nerves. Sho especially.

"So now, whom with whom?", he asked after a while.

"Let's train together", Harry said, " you and me."

Karl nodded and pulled the tooth-pick out of Harry's mouth.

"But without that. It's too dangerous. How often have I to tell you that?"

Harry pouted.

They marked fifty meters and started them running up and down.

Karl and Harry were surprised how well they still could play together.

Granted Harry was slower, but still his passes came more precisely then off any other member of the team. Only Schester's were more precious.

Next were Sho and Levin. They, too, worked well together, but then again they should. After all, they were playing long enough together.

They repeated it for four times, then swapped partners.

Karl with Sho and Harry with Levin…

Karl and Sho did work together, even if today it may have been a little bit stiff, but none the less, the passes always reached them. Harry and Levin on the other hand… well, they were a totally different matter altogether.

Harry nearly fell over his own feet and Levin stumbled over the ball and sent it a good way away.

Karl shook his head, while tears were running down Sho's cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Again you two.", Karl commanded.

Harry and Levin didn't dare to look at each other and missed every single pass.

"What is wrong with you?", Karl asked annoyed, "I thought you were looking forward to playing with Harry together?", Karl asked Levin.

Harry and Levin blushed. Harry because he couldn't believe that Levin really had been looking forward to playing with him, and Levin out of sheer embarrassment.

Sho rolled on the grass, holding his sides.

"And you stop laughing", Karl barked at him.

Sho whipped a tear away and wondered briefly if Karl was blind.

"Again you two. Until it works."

Sighing Harry and Levin started training again, but it still didn't went well.

After half an eternity it seemed, Jacobi came over to them and asked them, if they wanted to train now.

Karl gave Harry and Levin one last weary look, before he nodded.

"Okay, probably their teamwork will get better during an actual game."

Their team-work really DID improve during the game, but still most of Harry's passes were either for Sho or for Karl.

"End of training!", Rudy shouted.

"Already?", Sho asked; he had enjoyed today's training way too much.

"It's nearly three o'clock in the evening.", Rudy answered smiling, " Go and eat something., then you can train again, if it must be."

They grabbed their towels and water bottles and trotted off the field.

"Ah, Brolin", Rudy called out, "come over here."

Worriedly Brolin looked around but Gröschel was pushing him smiling towards Rudy.

"Yes?", Brolin asked when he reached him.

!"My wife and I , we have a nice little tradition. We always invite the new players to dinner to us, so we can get to know each other better. Sadly this Sunday we already have a guest, but we would love to invite you for the next Sunday. Is that alright with you?"

Relieved Brolin nodded and wanted to follow Levin, but Rudy stopped him again.

" Fine. Now I only need to know what your favorite dish is, so my wife can cook it for you."

"Uhm…. Pittipanna.", Brolin said puzzled.

"Good", Rudy smiled at him and left.

Brolin looked after him for a few seconds and then marched off , into the directions of the changing rooms.

"And for when are you invited?", Levin asked as a greeting.

"You know about it?", Brolin asked back.

"Yes, we all were invited.", Sho answered.

"No, we were not.", Genzo said pouting.

"But they already know you.", said Karl.

"And?"

"Why don't we make a barbeque", Sho asked, "In Karl's garden?"

"NO!", Karl protested.

"Ah, come on. There is nothing to it. A nice little boys-only-barbeque.", Sho tried to convince him.

"No!"

"Then don't do it for us. Do it for Harry.", Genzo said and appealed to Karl's weak spot.

He knew that Karl wouldn't say no, if Harry wanted it.

Karl bit down on his lower lip. It wasn't fair of Genzo to bring Harry onto the game.

" So, Kaltz, tell him, that you want a barbeque." Sho said to Harry.

Harry was in a dilemma. On the one hand he knew that Karl didn't like the idea of a barbeque , on the other hand he didn't wanted to disappoint Genzo and Sho.

"There is nothing to it. Just us five.", Genzo tried to convince his friends.

Karl still looked angry. Not that he had anything against a barbeque, but he wanted to make the invitations and besides that, Sho was getting on his nerves and he didn't want to destroy his mood for the entire evening because of Sho.

He sighed.

"There will be a barbeque at my home, BUT only under one condition", he looked at Genzo and Sho, and "You two will behave. And I mean it."

"I'm always behaving", Sho pouted and Karl rolled his eyes.

"Let's get showering and then to the cantina. I'm hungry.", put Levin in.

Sho and Genzo had gotten what they wanted and no matter what they were saying now, it would still end in a catastrophe. He could see it.

" In a moment. They haven't promised yet.", Karl said and looked at Genzo and Sho.

As long as they hadn't said, that they would behave, he wasn't willing to give his okay to a barbeque at his place.

"Define 'Behave'", Genzo said and pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head.

" No flirting, no suggestive remarks, no ego-boosting, no telling dirty stories.", Karl looked straight at Genzo.

He knew him. Genzo loved to provoke others. In that way he was like Luis Napoleon, except that Genzo hadn't such insane ideas.

Genzo sighed. He should have seen something like that coming.

"Okay, I promise.", he said remorseful,. If Karl wanted it that way, fine, he would play along.

Sho sighed too. Where was the fun of a barbeque if you couldn't flirt? It belonged to it.

True, normally you didn't flirt on a boys-only-barbeques, but hey, he was gay, Karl was gay, so where was the problem?

"Yes, alright. I promise, I will behave.", he said through greeted teeth.

Levin shook his head. Even with this promise he could see a disaster coming, but it was not his problem.

Without a word he turned around, trying not to look at a half naked Hermann Kaltz, and walked into the showers.

The others followed him . One after the other.

The showers were a disaster in themselves.

Karl stood next to Harry, so Genzo and Sho fighting who could stand on his other side, while Harry and Levin were so tense, they couldn't even enjoy the shower after a nice, long training session like they normally would have done.

Karl was unnerved by the bickering that came from Sho and Genzo and stared the wall in front of him down, fighting down the desire to beat Sho and Genzo up.

Brolin seemed to be the only one who enjoyed his shower, but he was tense too.

He needed to talk to his captain alone, but until now they hadn't had the time or the circumstances weren't right. And besides that, he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

So all in all, it wasn't a nice, relaxing shower and all of them heaved a sigh of relief when it was over and they were clothed again.

"First eating and then into the sauna or do you want to train a bit more?", Brolin asked.

"As much as I'm for extra-training", Karl begun, "today I would vote to go to the sauna and then home. It doesn't make any sense to train more today. No one of us is in the right condition for it as I see it."

The others nodded. Karl was right and as much as they wanted to train more, it wouldn't bring anything today.

They walked through the foyer.

A few Japanese reporters stood surrounding Sanae and bombarded her with questions, which she answered politely smiling

Karl looked at here and had to admit that she was quite a beauty. Slim, long legs and she had certain elegance without being overly dressed. If he would be straight, she would be just the girl he would fall in love with.

The reporters bowed and left the foyer.

Sanae closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she opened them again.

"Go on without me. I'm following you in a few minutes.", Karl said and jogged over to her.

Jealousy Sho and Genzo looked after him.

"Hallo there", Karl said to Sanae and scared her.

"Hallo", Sanae answered and pressed a hand to her chest, which hammered hard in her chest, " do you have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to", Karl chuckled.

"How was your training?", Sanae asked.

"Ahh, it was alright, I guess. It could have been better, but for a first day with new players it was pretty alright.", he frowned, " haven't you seen it? From all I heard your office windows overlook the training pitch?"

Sanae giggle.

"They do, but I wanted to hear it from you. So what are you doing now?"

"We are going to the cantina. Do you want to come with us?"

"If I don't disturb you?"

"Don't worry. I want you to meet Harry.", Karl hold out his arm to her.

With a little curtsy she took it.

It was nice, she thought, to flirt with him. Even if he was gay. It made her smile.

Ten minutes later, they sat down next to Brolin and Co. .

"Hi, may I introduce Sanae Nakazawa?", Karl said smiling, his hand on her back.

Levin raised an eyebrow, while Genzo and Sho scowled.

"Sanae, these are Stefan Levin, per Brolin, Sho Shunko and Hermann Kaltz", he pointed to them, Genzo Wakabayashi you already know, I guess?"

"Yes, we had the pleasure of meeting before.", she said, while Genzo glared daggers at her.

Karl's lips turned up.

Curiously Harry looked at the woman. She seemed nice, but Karl couldn't be really in love with her, right?

He looked at Karl, but couldn't decide, if he was in love with her or not.

The meal passed with pleasant conversation, you could say.

Sho and Genzo ate in silence, their mood was definitely lower then low, while the rest talked about this and that, joking around, even if it was a little stiff.

Levin and Harry didn't dare to look at each other in case someone would notice their little secret; making it all the more obvious therefore who looked closely at them.

In Levin's case it was Brolin, while Karl just knew something was wrong with Harry.

"I'll fetch you around twelve o'clock tomorrow, okay?", Karl asked Sanae and got up.

"Yes, alright", Sanae answered

Genzo raised an eyebrow. He wanted to know what was going on and as it seemed he had to call Marie today.

"When will you finish work today?"

Sanae looked at her watch, "At around five o'clock, I think. I have some paperwork to do… oh, and while I think of it. Mr. Wakabayashi, some reporters want an interview for the press and the TV with you. I have told them, that you will give it on Tuesday."

Genzo flinched, when he heard him calling 'Mr. Wakabayashi'.

"Why so formal now?", he asked, but he didn't get an answer, for Sanae had turned around and left them.

"Will you wait for her?", Harry asked Karl.

Karl looked up, he had been lost in thoughts.

"Uhhh… don't know. Probably not. It's nearly half past four and we want to get to the sauna and all."

"Will she be fine? I mean with all the reporters and all?"

"Yes, they leave her alone. Besides, she will take the back entrance, if you want to call it that way. Always a safe way to escape reporters."

They walked down the corridors, Genzo already feeling at home, while Brolin and Harry still weren't able to find their ways around.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, that's heaven", sighed Levin and Brolin.

Both were sitting at the top seats, enjoying the heat.

Harry grumbled something indefinable.

He hated saunas per se and no Swedish captain ( as sexy as he may be) would get him to like them.

Karl sat next to him. He didn't like the heat either, but was taking better to it than Harry.

Genzo and Sho were sitting in the middle.

One because they had nothing against saunas, second because they could watch Karl better that way and keep an eye on each other.

Brolin lay down and stretched.

"In England, we hadn't such a good sauna. It was always too cold.", he said.

Harry grumbled. Sweat was running down his forehead and into his eyes. And to top that, Karl had forbidden toothpicks in the sauna.

Karl leaned back, intent on not being too close to either Genzo or Sho and not to touch them.

He couldn't stand being touched when he felt hot.

He and Harry stayed in the sauna for fifteen minutes, before they went out and sat down outside, cooling down.

Sho and Genzo followed five minutes later.

Sho plunged right into the ice cold water, calling out to the others to come in, too.

But Harry, Genzo and Karl only shook their heads. They first wanted to cool down enough.

Sho stayed little bit longer in the water, before he sat down next to them, waiting for Brolin and Levin.

They followed ten minutes later, jumping into the water like Sho had done.

Laughing they emerged from it, whipping the water out of their eyes.

"Aahhh that was nice", Brolin sank down into the seats.

Levin looked around at them.

"What? Not one of you has been in the water yet?"

" I have", Sho said.

"That's the way", Brolin padded his shoulder.

"It's dangerous.", Karl said, " Your body can get a shock from these sudden temperature changes."

Levin rolled his eyes " If you say so. But it's still nice.". He knew Karl and his ways. He just had to follow every rule to the line and if that rule said to first cool down Karl would do that.

"Let's get in the water.", Genzo said.

Harry, Karl and him stood up and walked the steps down into the water.

The other three laughed about them.

"Where is the fun going into the sauna, when they don't go into the water right after it?", Brolin asked.

"Let them", Levin said calmly, "If they want it that way."

"Now, we shower again and go home.", Genzo stretched when he came out of the water again.

"Mhm", Harry nodded, while at the same time he tried to drink something and swallowed it.

Karl patted his back.

They showered a second time this day and left the club home.

"See you on Monday", Levin and Brolin called out to the others and climbed into Levin's car.

"Yeah, see you", Genzo waved.

"Where is your hotel?", Karl asked and unlocked his Porsche.

"Uhmm…", Harry stammered. He had no memory for such things.

"It's the Ritz", Genzo said and walked over to his Mercedes.

Karl decided to ignore Genzo completely ( which Sho registered with a triumphant smile) and asked Harry, " Should I drive you to it?"

"Ahhh", Harry didn't knew what to say to it.

Genzo rolled his eyes and closed his trunk a little bit too loud.

In the end, Karl drove Harry to his hotel.

During the ride, they talked about the difference between a training at the HSV and Bayern München, if their old coach back at the HSV junior team was still there and still got one of his fits from time to time and how much had changed.

"See you", Harry got out and closed the passenger door.

Karl nodded and drove away.

Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the hotel. Genzo wouldn't be too pleased

He got the key and waited for Genzo, who arrived shortly after him.

As Harry had foreseen it, Genzo was angry, but he calmed down soon enough after all it was unfair to be angry with him for nothing.

Tired, Harry fell on the hotel bed. His bag stood at the door.

Genzo put his bag beside his and walked to the night side-table, where his mobile phone lay.

He dialed Marie's number and waited.

Nervously he walked up and down the room, while he waited for her to pick up.

Finally he heard her voice.

"Hi, Marie… Yes, fine thanks… No, listen. Sanae and Karl are meeting on Sunday. Do you know anything about it?... aha, okay, thank you. Can I…. No, dammit… Do that…..Harry? Tired…. I don't know, I hadn't the time to watch them… yes, okay…", he walked over to Harry, " here. Marie wants to speak to you."

Harry grabbed the phone.

"Yes?... Uhmm…. It could have been better…. Marie! Are you insane? Don't answer that question…. I'm not… NO! Please, don't… thanks. Bye… yes, I love you too….. Bye…", he handed the phone back to Genzo.

"Yes?... don't worry… only Sho…. Yes, Sho… no, I don't think that Karl has any interest in him.. okay, stay out of trouble. Love you. Bye…", Genzo hung up, " let me guess what she wanted to know: How did it go between Levin and you?"

Harry pressed his pillow on his face, "Don't remind me. Please."

Genzo grinned and lay down on his bed, too.

He had heard what he had wanted.

Tomorrow Sanae would meet Karl's parents.

But for now, he was bored.

"So, what should two young, beautiful men like us do on such a night as this?", He asked into the silence.

"Stay at home and watch some videos.", Harry answered, his voice muffled by the pillow still on his face.

"Not feeling like going out tonight. Are we?", Genzo asked grinning and turned his head to Harry.

Granted he didn't feel like going out tonight, too. His mind was still working on today's occurrences.

Sho, who had tried to flirt with Karl.

Karl, who had ignored him.

The photo and the talk. All these memories reminiscenced in his mind.

"Let's find a video rental store", he said an got up

"Okay", Harry got up, " but no horror movies.

"All right , no horror movies", Genzo laughed.


End file.
